WitFit Challenge Blurbs
by JBurdick
Summary: WitFit Challenge for June 2010. My attempt to give these prompts my best effort and try to get myself out of my writing funk! Come join the fun. Rated M...We all know why. R&R! Will mostly be all E/B...may vary
1. June 1st

**Alrighty. So I am planning on writing a full story, but I'm all discombobulated and when I sit down to write…nothing happens, so I'm doing the wit fit thing for June. Maybe longer. I might miss a few, might not. We shall see….please review as always and keep in mind the more reviews the faster the writing come hehe…just a little nudge for my lovely readers.**

**As for todays entry….well I was feeling a bit frisky and irritable so…enjoy, I know I did. This exact scene has taken up residence in my brain and it had to get out.  
**

**XxX**

**Penname: **Jburdick

**Original or Derivative: **Derivative (but really it could be anyone)

**Rating/Warning(s): **M…really M…more like NC-17 so no kiddies

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: **Word Prompt-___Heaven_

**XxX**

Fucking _finally_.

This day felt like it lasted a year and just the fact that I was home and I didn't have to think about _anything_ was enough to put a fucking smile on my face. Well, if I'd had enough energy to smile, that is.

I caught the faint whiff of something spicy coming from the kitchen as I literally collapsed into the large cushy arm chair in the living room. If I never saw the inside of a boardroom again it would be too soon.

I stretched my arms out above me head and sank deeper into the chair. I fucking _loved _this chair. Bella had said it looked to frumpy for our living room, but hell if I didn't find her asleep in it with a book most nights. My arms dropped down onto the arms of the chair with a slap and I let my head roll onto the back of the chair lazily.

The stress of the day was buzzing in my back and head. Don't get me wrong, I loved my job. But sometimes, early retirement on a white sand beach…a _topless _white sand beach…sounded almost too good to pass up.

I felt a dewy cold tumbler get placed into my hand gently. A smirk formed on my face, my baby is so good to me. I lifted my head and took in my girl, taking a long drink of the scotch. _Damn_. Just looking at her made me hard.

"Thanks B." I said softly.

"Your welcome, baby. Cuban?" I felt the outside of her legs brush the inside of mine the closer she came in between them. I nodded slowly and took the lit cigar from her hand.

"Tough day?" She whispered, sitting on my knee. I nodded again, watching her closely. She smiled sympathetically at me and placed a small, soft hand on my scruffy jaw. She kissed me, long and wet. Her tongue languid in my mouth, tangling with mine.

She pulled away too soon and stood to leave. "Dinner in five, honey."

I let out a deep sigh and let my head fall back again, staring at the ceiling. I wonder how long until I could get her into bed tonight. Hell, who needs a bed? I was so damn horny I would take her on just about any surface available.

I was jolted from my thoughts by warm hands undoing my belt. Lifting my head I found Bella to be kneeling between my wide-spread thighs on a throw pillow while undoing my pants.

_Fuck. Yes._

She smiled coyly at me as she popped the button on my trousers and lowered the zipper. I watched her pull my hard cock from my pants, taking another swallow of my scotch.

Bella kissed the tip of my thick length, letting it stand on its own in front of her face while she reached around my hips to tug my pants out from under my ass and push them down to the floor. I could feel her hot breath floating over it as she did it, almost making me come on the spot.

Once my pants hit the ground she put her complete focus on my dick. Gripping the base firmly, licking up the underside, all the way up tracing every vein, ridge and curve with the tip of her tongue. She suckled on the tip, stroking up and down the length slowly, but gripping so tight.

I took another puff from my cigar and watched the smoke float up as I moaned from the feel of her mouth on me. My girl gave the _best _fucking head ever. _Hands Down._

As she took the whole length in I let the sensations take over, the feel of her tongue swirling around, dipping into the slit at the tip, letting her bottom teeth lightly catch the ridge as she popped off. She continued to stroke me, her speed growing gradually while she sucked my balls into her mouth one at a time. She rubbed the thumb of her free hand firmly across my taint causing me to buck my hips sharply.

"_Shit! _Fuck…" I hissed.

I heard her quiet giggle before she took my length into her mouth again. _Little Minx. _

I continued smoking and drinking while she devoured my cock, the fire beginning to boil in my lower belly, burning up my thighs, settling in my balls. She continued her usual routine of fast then slow, taking me to the brink then backing off. Which usually gave me the most intense fucking orgasms of my life.

"Yes…yes, baby…god your fucking mouth. Mmm….I'm close baby." I sucked in a breath and moaned again, gripping my glass tightly in my hand. "Fuck…So, so close."

She hummed around me, sucking tighter and faster, fondling my balls in her able hands. I dropped the cigar into the ashtray on the side table and buried my hand in her hair, gripping it tightly while I thrust as much as I could into her mouth.

"Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" I shouted, coming in thick long spurts down her throat. After coming down from that heavenly high I massaged her head gently, hoping I hadn't hurt her when I gripped her hair.

After giving me a few more gentle sucks she released me from her mouth with a smile. I just sat there, not even remotely interested in tucking myself away and putting my pants back on.

She stood and leaned forward, kissing the corner of my mouth sweetly. "Dinner should be ready, baby. Then _you _can have dessert."

**XxX**


	2. June 2nd

_**A little milder today, hehe. Daddyward always makes me warm and fuzzy inside. Enjoy.**_

**XxX**

**Penname: **Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): **M, for language

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizablecharacters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: **Dialogue Flex: "But how can that be?" she asked.

**XxX**

"Whoa! Lily, calm yourself child!" I held my hands out in front of me to block the assault of bubbles and water coming at me. She was a five year old spitfire ball of energy and wits…and however much we tried to deny it, she was a spitting image of my wife and I.

"NO! NO! NO!" Lily shouted through a peel of giggles and splashing. "Daaaaddddyyyyy! Where's Mommy? I want Mommy to wash me!" She whined, throwing her hands down into the tub causing another tidal wave of water to cover my lap. _Lovely. _

"She'll be home soon, Sweetheart." I mumbled, wiping a towel across my jeans.

"Alright. Now, let's wash your hair, doll face." I said, grabbing the baby shampoo from the ledge of the tub.

"No! I don't wanna. I want my ducky!"

"You have your ducky."

"Want the pink one!"

"Honey, you have the purple one…and the blue one, you'll be fine with those."

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Yes! Yes! Ye-" A stream of water hit me in the face mid-sentence, followed by yet another peel of laughter. No matter what she did I swear that sound always made me smile.

Bella chose that moment to make her appearance. Shock and amusement took over her face as she took in the scene in front of her. "What the heck happened in here?" She asked, the corner of her mouth lifting slightly.

"Mommy! Me and Daddy played…I won! Wanna wash my hair?" She grabbed the bottle of shampoo from me and held it out to her mother with a sweet smile on her face. _Devil Child._

I heard the phone ringing in the distance and excused myself to get it while my girls finished up. I wasn't at all surprised to find out it was my mom on the line…but what she had to say completely shocked me.

"Who was that?" Bella asked, rinsing the suds from Lily's hair with a cup.

"My mother." I responded almost robotically, staring past Bella, focusing on a spot on the wall. My head felt a bit befuddled and I was finding it hard to focus.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, sounded more than slightly worried.

"Um…She's pregnant." I muttered, the words sounded so wrong in my head. I mean come one…I'm thirty two…my Mother is in her mid fifties, that may be young in general but too old to have a baby!

"**But…How can that be?" She asked**, the same shock on her face now as well. "I thought your father had a vasectomy. Didn't he?" She pulled the plug in the tub, standing Lily up to dry her; who was being surprisingly quiet to be honest.

I shrugged and rubbed my jaw roughly. "I thought so too. Fuck, how did this happen? I think I am a little too old to have a baby sibling…Jesus Christ, what are they thinking?"

Bella stood with Lily in her arms, wrapped in a towel. "Language, please." She hissed, eyeballing our daughter.

"So what, are they gonna actually have it?"

I nodded. "From what I gathered, yea. I seriously cannot fuc- frigging believe this!" I ground out, shock turning to anger, that frankly I didn't really understand, I mean, what was there to even be mad about? It wasn't my kid. But still I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Bella grinned at my word save and touched my face gently. "It'll be alright, baby."

I shrugged again and followed her out of the bathroom towards Lily's room to put her to bed.

Once she was tucked in and snoring, Bella and I made our way out of the room. I shut the light, hopefully shutting my brain off for the night too.

**XxX**

**Reviews make for a happy writer :)**


	3. June 3rd

**It's a mystery even to me where this came from. It's sad…but as always I must have an HEA, so no worries.**

**XxX**

**Penname: **Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): **Original

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T-tissue warning

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: **Cloud

**XxX**

I curled my arms tighter around my knees and leaned my back firmly into the corner of the park bench. The air was getting colder, the wind blowing faster. But I couldn't find it in me to care.

My body was shaking violently as deep sobs were ripped from my chest, croaking out my throat.

Watching the leaves float across the grass didn't help to distract me from the tears clouding my vision. Neither did the howl of a cat trying to hide somewhere nearby. I'd been sitting on this bench for three hours now. My ass was numb and I craved the warmth of my bed; but I couldn't go back there.

I started at a crack of thunder and watched the lightening light up the sky in the distance. The downpour wouldn't be far behind.

I gazed up at the sky, the **clouds** darkening it immensely. They hung low and thick, looking menacing as they threatened harsher weather. I closed my eyes for just a moment and felt the first cold, wet drops hit my cheeks, mixing with my tears.

I let my mind drift for a moment to the mere hours before, when I still thought everything would be okay. Before he threw me away like a piece of trash. I had begged him…followed him. Plead with him not to do this, not to leave me. His cold stare finally silenced me as his lack of caring sunk in deeply.

He _really _didn't want me.

Another sob ripped from my throat and I buried my face in my knees, gripping the material of my jeans tighter in my fingers. My knuckles burned with the effort and my back ached from the position I'd been in for so long. But nothing compared to the bloody gash in my heart.

I didn't want to live without him…I needed him so much more than I could ever have imagined needing anyone. I didn't want to be that girl, I swore I never would be. No man would hold me strong enough to break me once he'd gone. So why did I feel so broken? I suppose it truly was my fault for letting my self fall so completely.

I felt pathetic for feeling as badly as I did at that moment. My life felt over, though I knew it was far from it.

After another lonely hour, where not so much as a squirrel passed by in this awful weather, I dragged myself from the bench. I looked up to the clouds again, heavy and black, then back down to my sopping clothes. I'd probably get frostbite and have to live toeless for the rest of my life.

_Fabulous._

I didn't realize how far I had walked when I first got here, and now only halfway back to the parking lot I already felt exhausted. Which was also probably due to the fact that I had twenty pounds of sopping wet clothes on my body.

Five more steps and I let the physical and emotional exhaustion take me, and I collapsed to my knees in the middle of the grass. Still alone. How I wished I would close my eyes…and that when I would open them again it would be early morning, and I would be wrapped in his strong warm arms in bed; soft lips pressed to my forehead.

Unbelievably more tears came, I had to be running out, but I couldn't stop crying no matter how hard I tried. But every time I saw his face or heard his voice in my mind the pain ripped through me again, bringing with it the tears.

I folded myself forward, bent awkwardly, and hugged my knees as best I could while the rain beat against my back. My sobs grew embarrassingly loud, and in that moment I was truly glad to be alone so I wouldn't humiliate myself with my dependency on the man who left me.

After several minutes I realized the rain had stopped, and I had to leave, even if I was convinced I had nowhere to go. I lifted slightly, still bent forward and saw a pair of painfully familiar chucks in front of me. I closed my eyes tight and opened them again. The shoes were still there.

Faster than I thought possible, I was up and in his arms, wrapping myself around him as tightly as I could. I felt the sob in his chest before I heard the tears thick in his voice.

"Baby, I don't know what's wrong with me. Please. I'm s-so s-sorry." He choked out, burying his face in my hair.

"I don't c-care. I don't…." I hiccupped loudly, squeezing him impossibly tighter. "Just p-please. Please god, don't leave me again. I can't…if you do…I can't…" I wasn't even sure what I was trying to say, I just kept babbling and squeezing him to me, breathing in his scent greedily.

"I won't. I can't." He sobbed out, pulling me up tightly in his arms and walking us toward his car. "I love you, baby."

**XxX**


	4. June 4th

_**Hey all. This is probably the cheesiest thing I have ever written in my life. Ever. I also NEVER write in third person. I actually usually hate it…but alas it worked and I am cutting it close to the wire in getting this posted today so, I hope you enjoy and that its not completely horrible!**_

**XxX**

**Penname: **Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): **Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): **T for totally cheesy haha

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: **Cosmic

**XxX**

Edward shuffled his feet awkwardly while waiting on the Swan's stoop for Bella to come out. He and Bella had been dating since the beginning of their Junior year of high school and tonight were celebrating their one year anniversary.

It hadn't always been easy, but no matter what-it was always worth it. At seventeen neither of them were taken very seriously by the parents about their feelings for one another, but they knew without a doubt that they loved each other.

Edward has racked his brain to the point of migraines trying to figure out what the perfect gift for Bella would be. Flowers and chocolates, while nice, were too typical and cliché. He wanted personal and full of thought. He wanted her to look at this gift and think, 'Wow, I can't believe he would do this for me.'

He cleared his throat loudly as the door opened while inconspicuously patting his breast pocket of his jacket to be sure the perfect gift was still there.

Bella bounced in place on the balls of her feet with a beaming smile in place. He looked incredibly handsome tonight in his low slung jeans and rumpled white button down, complete with the rugged leather jacket and motorcycle boots. His eyes were sparkling with the same excitement she was sure hers held as well. His hair was perfectly imperfect-wind blown and messy. Just like she liked it.

"Bella." Edward sighed, reverently. She was a vision in her simple charcoal grey knee length cotton dress paired with a small black cardigan and black ballet flats. Her silky chocolate hair hung long and wavy down her back.

She stepped forward immediately and threw her arms around his neck, planting a moist kiss right on his lips. _So good. _Edward thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist securely, kissing her more passionately than he should have right in front of her parents home; but neither of them could find it in them too care.

Bella's thoughts were focused solely on Edward. She had noticed he wasn't carrying flowers or anything, but she didn't care. He could go their whole lives and never spend a cent on her and she would still be just as happy.

Eventually the couple parted and made their way to Edward's car. They spent the rest of the evening having a wonderful meal at the local Thai restaurant then went and got ice cream for dessert.

Edward was nervous about giving his gift to Bella, and when they finally made it back to his house his nerves were on overdrive.

Bella was confused as to why they ended up at Edward's parent's house, but she was having such an amazing night and decided not to question anything, and just go with it. She knew that anything Edward planned would be perfect.

On the back deck of the Cullen house there was a large telescope set up, pointing up at the sky.

"What's this for?" Bella asked, walking closer to the telescope. She was immediately interested in taking a look through the whole. Bella loved the stars, and would often spend hours at night laying and the roof of her house watching them with Edward at her side. Edward had even taken her out where it was deserted in a borrowed truck where they would see them even clearer.

"Umm, well it kinda goes with your present I got you." Edward muttered. He pulled the envelope out of his pocket and held it out to Bella in a slightly shaky hand.

Her brows furrowed as she carefully pulled out the piece of paper inside. Edward watched with bated breath, waiting anxiously for her reaction. A slow smile crept onto her face and she giggled and jumped in place.

"Oh Edward! You had a start named after me?" She squealed, throwing herself into his arms. He laughed and caught her, hugging her tightly to him, his lips finding hers eagerly.

"Do you like it, love?" He asked, their foreheads pressed together. She inhaled his sweet breath and nodded.

"I love it. I love you."

**XxX**


	5. June 5th

_**Sooo. it's a day late, sorry about that. But it is a bit longer than normal. I got caught up in this one and ran with it hehe. Enjoy, as always I love to read what you all think! Please review, thanks a million!**_

**_XxX_**

**Penname****:** Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)****:**_ Derivative_

_**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**__: M…to be safe_

_**Disclaimer**__: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_**Prompt**__: Multimedia Share- I chose Fedora._

_**XxX**_

It had been a long night at the bar last night, so today when I finally dragged my body from bed it was nearly noon already. Even though I was up until four a.m. most nights I still didn't usually like to sleep past ten-ish so I could get my shit done.

Five years ago when I had just turned twenty six I had received my full inheritance totaling at about one million dollars. I'd been thrilled, and ultimately decided to open up my own bar like I'd always dreamed.

It was rough getting started. Money definitely didn't always make things easier. I had to man the place by myself for a while until it finally became too much to bear on my own, and ended up hiring my long-time friend Emmett, who coincidentally had just been let go at his previous job. Turned out in the long run it was the best thing that could've happened for him. For both of us actually.

I still to this day couldn't understand how he lasted as long as he did in Corporate America. It surely would never have worked on me. Especially with the ink adorning nearly my entire torso, back and arms. Oh, and the piercing in my lip, eyebrow and tongue.

Working at the bar was also where I met my other good buddy, Bella.

She was more than a buddy though, to me at least. She walked into my bar four years ago and has been back nearly every night there after. Bella was the type that seemed to always have a date or a boyfriend. And she brought each and every one of them by for my approval. Which I never gave.

I couldn't. How am I supposed to tell her some guy is perfect for her, when in truth, I want to be that guy? I had always thought she was very funny and sexy, but I found myself attracted to tons of girls-so I took it with a grain of salt. But over the years of getting to know her, it became so much more, at least for me.

I wasn't surprised when five o'clock rolled around and I opened the door to find Bella and some blonde surfer type on her arm. I internally rolled my eyes and stepped forward to hug her.

"Hey B, how's it going?"

Her small warms hands rubbing up and down my back felt amazing. I stepped back before she could tell how amazing.

"I'm good. Umm Edward…this is Mike." She nodded at the guy next to her. Mike smiled and nearly blinded me with his teeth bleaching.

"Hey man." I reached to shake his hand, which ended up getting tangled about when he tried to do some 'secret' handshake or something which ended up with him bumping my fist. _What a loser_.

"Hey 'Sup man! Heard a lot about ya, dude." He exclaimed, his head nodding reminding me of a bobble head that's been shaken too hard.

"Wish I could say the same." I quirked a brow and glanced at Bella. _Was she for real with this guy? _Bella just shrugged and smiled, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Hey dude, it's cool, it's cool. So you like, like making drinks a lot huh?" Mike asked rubbernecking around the place.

"Something like that." I muttered, leading them inside to the bar. I made Bella's usual, which was a secret concoction I'd made just for her and asked Mike what he'd like.

"I'll have something fruity, dude. Maybe like a Sea Breeze or something. You know how to make those?" I stared at him for a moment and shook my head.

"Yea, I can make those."

Two hours and way too many drinks later Mike was barely finishing his 'epic surfing experience' when I felt my cell buzz in my pocket.

**Get rid of him pls! I'm begging!**

**-B**

I snorted a laugh and looked up at her. She made her best pouty face, which made me wanted to grab her and suck that lip into my mouth and lick it.

I adjusted my dick and text her back.

**What's in it for me ;)**

**-E**

I watched her brow furrow as she read the text, chewing her lip.

**Anything! Please?**

**-B**

I contemplated that for a moment as mike slung his arm around her shoulders, lightly grazing the side of her breast. He'd had four of his fruity drinks already and I could tell he was feeling it. Bella had also had as many, but I knew that that little girl could hold her liquor better than that douche any day of the week.

I glared and Mike's arm and pocketed my phone after texting Bella to go to the back area where the offices were and to tell douche she was hitting the ladies room.

About ten minutes after she left I made myself scarce for a few minutes then came back to let good old Mike down easy. But not _too_ easy.

"Hey, uh, you see where my girl went? She said she was hitting the pot but I think maybe she fell in." He laughed out loud at his own attempt at humor. _His girl…Fucker._

I grinned and shook my head. "Sorry dude, but she bailed out the back door. She'd prefer it if you pretended you never met her. So…feel free to go home anytime man. Oh and don't worry about the drinks, consider it your consolation prize."

I walked a few steps away and started polishing some glasses, waiting for mike to disappear. It didn't take long… and he didn't look too angry, which kind of surprised me.

"You want to tell me why you even consented to one date with him…much less bringing him here for me to have to endure?" I asked as I walked in to the office, leaving Emmett to man the bar and finding Bella sitting on the edge of my desk, bottle of Jack and a shot glass in hand.

"I thought he'd be fun," She knocked back a shot. "Turns out he was a fucking loser."

Bella didn't cuss. Unless she was drunk, so I'd say she definitely had already taken a few shots while I was taking out the trash, so to speak.

"Huh, well he's gone, but it looks like you've found my stash…and are enjoying it quite thoroughly." I laughed and stepped right up to her, standing between her thighs.

"Edward…why the fuck would you need a stash when you work in a bar and there's like…a hundred bottles of alcohol like…I don't know, twenty feet away or something." She slightly slurred, and swayed toward me a bit.

I took the bottle from her and swallowed a mouthful. I noticed her staring at me very closely.

"What?"

"I like your hat…" She reached up and fingered my **fedora. **"It's sexy." She grinned.

"Oh yea?" I leaned closer to her, almost nose to nose. Her warm breath floating across my face, smelling of whiskey and sweetness. "Mhmm." She nodded, licking her lips.

My stomach felt in knots. I wanted to kiss her so badly. I'd never been this close to her, but I'd dreamed of it for so god damn long. But do I kiss her when she's so obviously drunk? Would she remember it? Fuck. Well, we're about to find out.

I tilted my head and lightly brushed my lips across hers, applying no real pressure, testing the waters. Her hand pressed tentatively to my chest, sliding up my throat and around to the back of my neck. I closed my eyes when her lips pressed firmly to mine.

She felt so soft and warm. _Perfect. _

I licked her lip gently and did an internal fist pump when she opened automatically and touched her tongue to mine. Four years of fantasizing about this woman leapt into the kiss then. I slammed the bottle of Jack onto the desk beside her hip and grabbed onto her. One hand on her hip and the other cradling her delicate jaw, my thumb brushing her cheek.

Her tongue tangled with mine seductively, making my semi hard as steel. I pressed my body flush with hers, making her feel how much I wanted her. Her nails scratched at the hair on the back of my neck, gripping me closer. Her legs wound around my hips, pulling me even tighter against her while her other hand ran across my back, scratching me lightly with her nails.

I moaned out loud, she felt amazing-tasted amazing. How had I gone without for so long? I still had that lingering worry in the back of my mind. What if she was only doing this because of the liquor? Did she _really _want me? Would she regret this? What if it went further? Would she regret _that_? Was this her 'favor' for getting rid of that douche? Fuck. I didn't want to risk this friendship, but god how I wanted more from her. I wanted it all.

I kissed her more fiercely then, letting my passion and want for her take over. I hitched her leg a bit higher around one hip and ground into to her harder, pulling her bottom lip between my teeth and growling. She responded immediately, making soft moans and kissing me back with just as much fervor.

She broke the kiss several minutes later, gasping for air. I tangled both of my hands into her hair and tilted her head up, looking into her eyes. I don't know what I was looking for exactly, but I felt like I was finding it. I pressed soft kisses to her forehead, nose and cheeks. Then placed one gentle kiss to her lips, and pressed my forehead to hers, staring in her eyes again.

"Edward?" She said, sounding small. "I want you…like this." She whispered

"Like what?" I wanted to here her say some sort of confirmation that she wanted what I did. I just hope she didn't only want it for one night, then go back to the way things used to be. But would I deny her, even if all she wanted was a one night stand that could and would ultimately hurt me? Nope, probably not.

She trailed her hand down my chest and stroked my hard cock over my jeans. I gasped and groaned, squeezing my eyes shut for a moment. "Like this." She whispered into my ear, her lips lightly touching it.

I nodded and kissed her again, seriously hoping things would work out in my favor in the end. "Me too, B."

She grinned and licked her lips. "Leave the hat on."

**XxX**


	6. June 7th

_**A little sad…but hope in the end? Maybe. Enjoy.**_

**XxX**

**Penname**: Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Listen to the following clip and then write whatever comes to you first: **With You**

**XxX**

Five years ago if you had told me that I wouldn't be able to go even a moment without seeing his face in my mind…I would've laughed.

But that was before Paris, before I met Edward Cullen. The only man I have ever loved. Too bad I'm such a coward. We were together for three years, we traveled through Europe together, laughing and making love and just being together.

I envied his bravery, I still do. He had no qualms about holding me and whispering his love after taking me from behind, or in the shower. I never said the words back, and he never pushed me. I would appease him with a grunt or a quiet 'Me too'.

He was incredibly selfless and gave me, or anyone for that matter, anything they could ever want. Kind to the core. I didn't deserve him.

I think back on that rainy December morning every night in my dreams. Everyday while I'm working or walking. My sweet man, dropping down to his knees on the cold, wet concrete and bearing his soul to me, begging me to be his wife. To be his forever…or as close to forever as we could get.

I don't know that there is anyone to blame for my cold heart. But I wish there was. Because the sound of him crying, asking…demanding to know why I said 'No', woke me from my dreams every night. Sometimes I woke screaming, sometimes crying. But no matter which one it was, my heart always ached.

He never left the city, but I never saw him anymore. For two years I've been silently wishing to bump into him again. I also secretly wished that he would ask me that one question again, because knowing what I know now of longing, I would have said 'Yes'.

Today I found myself as I always did every morning. Sitting in the tiny café we had found while aimlessly wandering the streets. There was nothing particularly fantastic about the coffee or the pastries, but it was perfect and ours. I drank my usual cappuccino and watched the people go by. Lovers and children and friends….all things I did not have, yet longed for in my heart.

I felt a warm, strong hand rest on the juncture where my neck met my shoulder, squeezing gently. The feeling was familiar yet foreign. My breath halted as my heart took off. If it was him, my sweet man, why would he touch me? Why even come within ten feet of the shrew who left him cold and broken hearted?

I watched as his body that I knew so well came into view. He sat opposite me, no longer touching me. I felt frozen in time, just staring wide eyed into those emerald orbs. Mesmerizing. Always.

Waiting for him to speak, I took a deep breath, fiddling with the handle on my coffee. He looked better than I remembered. More muscular, shorter hair. Sad eyes. _I _did that.

"Bella." He said, too much emotion in his voice. "Oh, Bella."

"Edward?" I whispered, reaching my hand slowly across the table toward his. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? I come here everyday. I watch you…I know I shouldn't but…Bella what I feel-felt for you, you can't shake a love like that. Even though you left me, denied me. I could never truly be without you." He reached forward, grasping my hand.

I didn't know whether to be ecstatic or creeped out that he'd been watching me. But I'd been obsessing over him as well, so who was I too judge? "Why now? Why are you talking to me now?" I asked, relishing in the warmth and softness of his fingers.

A disappointment colored his features. "I guess I shouldn't expect you to remember." He laughed humorlessly and shook his head.

"Remember what?" I really had no idea.

"Bella, today would have been our fifth anniversary." He said softly, casting his eyes downward.

I felt like a total shit. Dates of anniversaries and birthdays were not my forte. And clearly this fact upset Edward. I still couldn't believe he was right here. After all this time.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"For what?" he sounded irritated now.

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know, Edward. I really don't know anymore." My voice cracked at the end and I shuddered, I hated crying in public.

He stood and slid his hand to mine, a piece of paper getting stuck between my fingers. He leaned forward until his mouth was right at my ear and whispered.

"I hope for our sake you figure it out." And then he was gone.


	7. June 8th

_**Hiya, so I'm not at all thrilled with this one, it seems a bit blah, but whatever I tried lol. Enjoy! Please review with any thoughts. I'd also like to point out that I did NOT reread this after writing it, it's late and I'm tired. Hopefully it's not total crap.**_

**_XxX_**

**Penname**: Jburdick

_**Original or Derivative (**_**fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Multimedia Share: **Search Google or YouTube for one of the following words, then select a search result at random and write about it: Organics, fertile, flavor-**I chose fertile.**

**XxX**

Babies.

Babies. Babies. Babies.

That's all I seemed to have on my mind lately. Well, that and Edward's penis. To make the babies, naturally.

I pushed my reading glasses further up the my nose and continued scrolling through the fertility website I came across. I knew having the laptop at the kitchen table during breakfast on a Sunday was irritating to Edward.

Actually, I think everything out of my mouth regarding babies was irritating to Edward lately, not that he would ever say anything. Always the gentleman.

I heard him come into the kitchen to pour his coffee. I was leaning a few inches from the computer screen, engrossed in what I was reading. Edward kissed my temple gently and rubbed his hand lovingly over my hair before taking his seat across from me.

Edward snapped his newspaper open, startling me. He grinned while I glared at him.

"Morning Baby."

"Morning." I grunted in response, turning back to the computer. I hadn't started out this _obsessed _with the idea of being pregnant, but after 9 months of bareback fucking in every position imaginable with no results, I was getting a little frustrated.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me every so often, which I tried to ignore. He believed in the 'whatever happens, happens' approach. I just didn't have his kind of faith in the situation, I had always gone through life making what I wanted to happen, happen with hard work and pushing for it.

I continued reading and skimming, only stopping when one line stood out to me.

_The size of the scrotum in a man can also determine his level of fertility._

Hmm.

I scooted my chair to the side and sneaked a glance at Edward. He was sipping his coffee, staring intently into the paper. Does Edward have big balls? Fuck I'd been married to the man for six years and slept with him hundreds of times, yet I couldn't for the life of me remember what his balls looked like.

"Umm, Bella?" I broke my staring contest with Edward's lap and met his eyes. _Busted._

"Huh?" I bit my lip, attempting to come off like I hadn't been staring at his junk for an inappropriately long time.

"Why are you staring at my dick?" He sipped his coffee, amusement dancing in his eyes.

I cleared my throat and blushed furiously. "I-I wasn't." I stood up and carried my empty mug to the sink.

"Yes you were." Edward whispered, his lips grazing my ear. I hadn't even heard him get up from the table, sneaky bastard. He ground his erection into my butt and kissed across my shoulder, up the back of the neck. "Why were you, Bella?"

"Why was I what?" I moaned, sounding breathy.

"Why were you staring at my dick?" Edward trailed his hands up my waist, gripping me closer to him.

"I umm…" I was too out of it to think coherently let alone speak at all. "I was umm, thinking about your…balls."

I felt him stiffen up behind me briefly, and not in a good way. He relaxed pretty quickly and wound his hands around my waist, settling his hands on my belly.

"Do I want to know why?" He chuckled in my ear. "Probably not." I laughed along with him.

"Why don't you humor me, anyway?" He stepped back from me, turning me to face him.

"I was reading something about the size coinciding with sperm count and fertility." I mumbled, staring at his bare feet.

He sighed loudly, sounding very annoyed. _Here we go. _"Bella, I really think your over thinking the whole baby thing."

I swallowed and continued staring at his feet. "I know."

He lifted my chin with his finger and kissed my forehead, then my nose, my lips and then each cheek before rubbing his stubbly cheek against mine.

"It doesn't make me love you any less. Or want you any less. I just think we need to relax. Stop letting the stress of the situation control your life." He stared into my eyes and smiled.

"Ok." I nodded. "Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"Yea, I'm good." I meant it.

He grinned evilly and gripped my hips. "Now, what do you say we go upstairs so you can get a better look at my balls, baby?"

**XxX**


	8. June 9th

_**Sorry it's late, Enjoy!**_

**XxX**

**Penname**: Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: DERIVATIVE

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Binding Blurb**: Write a blurb or a short entry, no more than 500 words on the following topic: Virtue

**XxX**

"Come on Bells, you can't be serious." Emmett complained, trying to make a run for it. I could hear Edward laughing from the kitchen.

"As a heart attack Emmers. We made a deal, time to pay up!" I gripped his sleeve and dragged him toward the stairs against his will.

"That was fifteen years ago! This is ridiculous!" He twisted and tried to break my grasp, No dice-I had the death grip going. "Come on, it's not even my place, she's your kid!"

"You are her Uncle, Emmett! She loves you, looks up to you, and plus-like I have already pointed out, YOU PROMISED!" I said loudly enunciating each syllable.

Edward walked into the room and leaned his shoulder into the door jam of the kitchen. "She's right, and you know it, Em." He laughed.

"Come on, Bro, we're supposed to be best friends, how can you let her make me do this?" Emmett threw his arms up in frustration.

"Because she's your sister and unfortunately your blood connection kinda overrules our BFF status." Edward shrugged, not looking at all sorry. "Sorry, man."

Emmett looked up the stairs then back at me, then to Edward, then back up the stairs again. "Don't even try to escape, you won't get far." I warned.

"I bet your wishing you had never wanted that candy bar now, eh, Em?" Edward giggled again, looking absolutely cute doing it.

Edward, Emmett and I all grew up together. Did everything together. One day during one of our adventures we all went to get snickers at the gas station on the corner. They only had two left. Edward and I were always the fastest, so of course, we snagged them. Unfortunately for Emmett he wanted it bad enough that he crossed his heart and swore to tell out first born child all about the birds and bee's and if it was a girl, to not let any man steal away her virtue until marriage.

I'm sure at the time he thought I would forget or that I wouldn't have taken him seriously, but considering I am all for not having to be involved in awkward conversations, I held on to that little tidbit like my life depended on it.

My little girl just turned thirteen this week. And now Emmett hates me. He was complaining to me that he didn't want to sound like a pervert, but I knew his tactics, he was trying to make me fold under pressure and give in, letting him off the hook.

Sooo not going to happen.

With a defeated sigh Emmett shot one more hopeful glance to Edward, who just shook his head at him.

There was a soft knock on her bedroom door, then Emmett's voice floated down the stairs, making me giggle.

"Hey sweetie…So…I'm here to talk about your, uh…virtue." Emmett stuttered.

"Oh my god…this cannot be happening.." Lizzie whined, sounding muffled, I could just see her face buried in her hands.

"You see….when a boy likes a girl, or rather…when he wants to…wait. Shi-oot. Once there were these birds, see? Then these Bee's came…and the birds, they had to protect there nest, cant just let anyone go and, ya know…._pollinate_…."

Edward and I were doubled over in laughter, Oh we would _never _let him live this one down. _Ever!_

**XxX**


	9. June 10th

_**So, late again….sorry! You'll notice I have a thing for these…hehe enjoy, I LOVE reviews!**_

**XxX**

**Penname**: Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Word Prompt: Taste

**XxX**

"Are you sure you want to do this, cause you don't have to." I told Bella. I took another gulp of my homemade pineapple smoothie and eyed her.

"I'm positive, I know I'm right!" She all but yelled.

"Ok…" I held my hands up and shook my head. This morning Bella and a few of her classmates at UW had gotten into and argument about whether or not drinking or eating certain things changed the **taste** of a man's cum. Bella bet them that it did.

So, here I am, drinking a pineapple smoothie to test her theory. Not that I mind, me and Bella aren't really dating but, we kind of have the FWB thing going on. It's exclusive though, I think I'd break any guys face that even thought about touching Bella.

The only reason we weren't dating was because she had this aversion to relationship labels. She felt like once you put the label on something that it would immediately fall apart. _So stupid_.

I was willing to wait though, as long as I had her, I didn't really give a shit what it was called, I knew she was mine.

An hour after I finished the smoothie I leaned back on the couch and waited for Bella. She wouldn't have to get me ready or anything, I was already hard as a rock.

She walked out and smiled at me, kneeling on the ground between my thighs. "You ready, baby?" She grinned, palming my cock through my jeans. I nodded and licked my lips.

In mere seconds she had my cock out and engulfed in her mouth. It was incredible. The way her hot, wet mouth felt wrapped around me, those full lips gliding up and down my length. Fuck, I wouldn't last long, I never did when she sucked me off.

I gripped her hair and leaned my head back, slightly guiding her movements. "I'm close, baby…" I moaned and gripped her hair tighter. I moved my other hand and cupped the back of her neck, thrusting gently into her mouth. I came quietly, grunting and breathing heavy.

I watched her place gentle kisses to the tip after she was finished, then got up and sat next to me.

"Survey says?" I asked, still slightly out of breath. She leaned forward and kissed me, I wasn't averse to kissing after a Blowjob like most guys. She kissed me fully, her tongue deep in my mouth.

She pulled away after several minutes and smiled. I smacked my lips a little and laughed lightly. "Pineapples." Of course she was right.

**XxX**


	10. June 11th

_**Are you shocked? I know I am, a prompt that's actually on time lol, I hope you enjoy, I really liked this one….it makes me giggle. Reviews make me write smut….just sayin.**_

**XxX**

**Penname**: Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Word Prompt: Measure

**XxX**

I loved Sundays.

Especially in the Spring and Summer. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I would all get together at me and Edward's place and have barbeques and play basketball. Well, the guys would play basketball while me and Alice lay out on the loungers and watch.

Today Edward invited over a few of the guys from the firm he's at and their girlfriends. Garrett and Ben were pretty awesome, very funny and always nice. I really loved their girls too, Angie and Kate were hilarious.

The game looked to be getting pretty heated. Edward had paired up with Garrett to take on Jas and Ben. There was cursing and heckling being thrown every which way. _I swear these boys take this _way _to seriously._

"Bella…I love Ben. Like, _soooo_ much. But I gotta say, I would ride Edward till the cows came home. Mmm mmm mmm." Angie slurred, nudging me with her elbow.

I laughed and poured myself another Margarita, She was such a lightweight. "I don't blame you one bit, my friend." Edward pulled his sweat drenched shirt off and threw it to the side, catching me staring in the process. I smiled coyly and blew him a kiss; earning me a wink and a beaming smile. _God, I love that man._

I giggled and took my seat at the table where Kate was cutting a deck of cards. "What are we playing?" Alice asked. She and I knew shit about cards. Unless it was like, Go Fish or something. "King's Corner." Kate said with a grin. _Oh…well, we may be familiar with that one, too. _Heh.

I was approaching pleasantly toasted on the drunk scale and two games in when the boys came walking up for refreshments.

"Your full of shit and you know it!" Edward yelled, pointing a finger at Jasper. _Ugh, here we go._

"What the fuck ever, Edward-your just pissed that I'm ahead and it fucking kills you that I might get partner over you! Admit it!" Jasper said back, slightly raising his voice.

I wish I could say fights like this were rare, but they really aren't. Edward and Jasper are cousins, and even though they'd help the other hide a body any day of the week-they were wicked competitive. They fought over who got which cases, and who won the most cases. Currently the Partners were looking to add a new one, and only one spot was available. Things were getting a bit _tense _around the house.

Edward took a deep pull off his beer and shook his head. "Trust me, buddy, you're the _last _person I'd be worried about when it comes to the partnership." Cocky Edward was out and he was fierce. In the courtroom Edward was like a wild jungle cat. He was lethal, and a bit of that was showing through right now.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Cullen?" Jasper got in Edward's face. They were nearly the same height, and I could tell at this point neither would back down. I glanced at the girls and it was like how people look when they drive by a car accident. You know it's going to be ugly, but you just can't look away.

"_Cullen?_" Edward scoffed. "Aw, is the little boy trying to be a tough guy?" Edward reached back and got a low five from Ben who was getting a kick out of his arrogance.

I got up and slowly made my way toward them, keeping in mind to keep a safe distance should a punch get thrown. With my luck I'd be the one hit!

"Ha! Little boy? Who the fuck do you think your talking to? Your _reflection?_" Jasper laughed and sought out a high five of his own. _Ugh, Children, I swear._

I could see the fire burning in Edward's eyes, he would NOT back down. There's just no way. When I saw him start clenching his fists I knew the time to intervene had arrived. I was just about to squeeze past Garrett and Ben when I heard Angie's slurred voice ring out loud.

"For FUCKS SAKE! Why don't you guys just whip it out and _measure _it, _God!"_ She hiccoughed and downed the last of her margarita. I couldn't help but giggle as I wrapped one arm around Edward's waist.

I patted his chest and smiled. "Please, if that was the way Edward solved all his quarrels he'd be the fucking Ruler of the World!" I gripped his face in one hand and pulled it down to mine, my lips hovering just over his. "Isn't that right, baby?"

**XxX**


	11. June 12th

_**The fandom gives back auction is coming up in about 2 weeks. If you want to buy me I am auctioning off several stories and oneshots! Love one of my current onehsots and want to see more? Want to extend a blurb and see where it goes? Go to the FGB Eclipse auction and check it out when the time comes. I hope you all enjoy this!**_

**XxX**

**Penname**: Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Multimedia Share:** Search Google or YouTube for one of the following words, then select a search result at random and write about it: Bold, late, hall

I chose **late.**

**XxX**

"Uggghh!" I growled, rolling over in bed onto my back. I just could _not _get comfortable! I threw the blanket down off the top half of my body and laid there staring at the ceiling.

Edward had left for work over an hour ago, but it was still only seven in the morning. A time when I should be sleeping, not squirming around in bed to try to get my lower back to stop aching. I had been pestering Edward for fucking _months _to get a new mattress and he just took forever to get anything done. I _would_ have bought one myself and called it a day, but nope, Edward's got to be the picky person that he is and have the final god damn say on _everything._

After deciding there was no way I was getting back to sleep anytime soon I dragged myself out of bed, threw on a robe and went downstairs to get some coffee.

I was never really one for getting up early unless Edward was looking for a little pre-work delights. I worked from home so I never needed to be up unless I was doing a phone or Skype conference with a different time zone. Most of my time was shared between writing my column for Cosmopolitan magazine and my books.

Coffee in hand I sank into the recliner and clicked on the TV. News or infomercials. Lovely. I left the news on and rested my head back against the back of the chair. I was asleep in no time, but woke when the shrill ring of the phone startled me out of my slumber.

"Hey Alice." I yawned loudly into the phone. "How ya doing?" I asked.

"Hi honey, I'm doing great for the most part. Work is a nightmare, god….can we trade professions?" She laughed into the receiver.

"Sure Alice. What's the matter? What's this 'for the most part' crap?" I demanded, trying not to sound too bossy, and failing, I don't know what happened to be honest, but it seemed the inner-bitch inside me was taking over.

"Oh, it's nothing bad. I'm just on my period and I swear I am so over it. I'm sick of being so tired for a week. I just get so weak and exhausted that I don't want to do anything." She sighed, sounding forlorn.

"Ah, yes I forgot you're anemic. Periods can be a bitch Al, You should be taking your iron pill like a good girl!" I said.

She laughed and mentioned the vacation Edward and I had coming up. "So a cruise should be fun."

"Oh yea! I am so excited, I've never been on one before so I'm really psyched!" I squealed like a five year old girl. "I just have to make sure my little friend won't be visiting while we're there. That would truly put a damper on this very intimate and romantic cruise."

I got up and went to the kitchen to look at the calendar. I usually put red dots on the days when I started and stopped on the calendar. Now it was missing. The entire last three months on the calendar had no dots. Edward and I had been trying so hard for a baby, but nothing had happened yet.

I pressed a hand to my abdomen and it felt slightly firm. Well, fuck. What the hell did I eat? I mean I had to eat something, cause this is not normal…unless. "It's not possible…" I mumbled to myself.

"What's not possible?" Alice asked in her slightly shrill voice. I stayed quiet, counting the days in my head. "Bella?"

"Huh? Oh yea…forgot you were there…It's nothing, I'm fine." I muttered.

"Don't lie to me, Swan!" She yelled into my ear through the phone.

"I'm….fuck, I'm **late,** ok?"

"Oh, ok, I'll let you go then, I didn't realize you had something going on today, I'm sorry Bella!"

"It's…okay." I lied, she'd find out eventually. I snapped the phone shut and tossed it behind me, not really caring where it landed.

Thirty minutes late I had six pregnancy tests going in the bathroom together. This was seriously the last thing I would've have ever guessed would be wrong with me. God, Edward was going to be thrilled. Fucking loser.

When the timer rang out I ran in to check the sticks. Oh, Hell.

Edward was talkative all through dinner that night. I still hadn't said anything. Was that bad of me? Yes. Was I worried about it, no.

After he finally slowed to take a breath I spoke up.

"Edward?" I sounded five years old. "Yea, baby?" He mumbled through a mouthful of steak.

"I have something to tell you. Please don't be mad, not that you'll have a reason to…but just please don't, K?" I took his hand across the table and stared into his eyes.

His brow furrowed and he frowned, his body tensing like he was bracing for an impact. "Go ahead." He said clearly and calmly.

"I'm….fuck. I'm late. Really, really late." I said with a nod. He looked thoroughly confused and just stared at me. _Great, here I go having to explain. Lovely._

"I'm about four months pregnant and if you don't want it then that really sucks because I do." I covered my mouth, I couldn't believe I'd just said that!

About a million emotions passed through Edward's beautiful face, but only one stuck, and only that one mattered. He was _so _happy!

He scooped me up into his arms as fast as he could and kissed all over my face. "I love you, Bella."

**XxX**


	12. June 14th

**Hi Everyone, I hope you all had a fabulous weekend! I really like this prompt, more than I thought I would. I didn't get a chance to read it over again for mistakes so forgive me if I totally fudged something up. Thanks for reading.**

**XxX**

**Penname**: Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt: **Varnish

**XxX**

"Hey Ro." I said, cradling the phone on my shoulder.

"Hiya Babe, how's it going?" Rose asked. I could hear her baby Henry cooing in the background.

"Oh…it's going." I sighed. Ever since my Nana had passed away three weeks it felt like I had been up to my eyeballs in stuff to do. From the viewing and the funeral and the reading of the will and the dividing of the assets. I felt like I hadn't even had time to grieve. And damn if I didn't miss that woman.

"Can I do anything?" Rose asked softly.

I sat down in the middle of my couch an hung my head between my knees, feeling the tears burn behind my eyes for the millionth time since she passed. I took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Just that…asking helps."

Rose and I have been best friends since we met the freshman year of high school. We were completely inseparable, never did anything without the other. Until her parents took her away to New York the summer before our Senior year of high school. That was when I became even closer to my Nana, and when Rose met her husband, Emmett.

She came back after college dragging Emmett along with her. They were married just after my twenty fourth birthday in a small ceremony at the courthouse. It was perfect and intimate and all they needed or wanted. Two years later baby Henry was born.

I stood up and walked across the room toward my newly acquired desk. It was the only thing I really wanted when we were going through her belongings. "I got the desk." I smiled and ran my hand over the chipping white paint. It had definitely seen better days, but it was perfect to me.

"Congrats sweetie, I know how much that means to you!" Rose said.

"Yea," I giggled. "I really wish I could get it refinished though. The paint is chipping pretty badly. I'm just really weary of trusting anyone with it. You know how the French Provincial stuff is? I don't want all the detail ruined by some hack with a hand sander."

"Yea...hmm…" Rose hummed quietly.

"What?" I asked, heading to the kitchen for some water.

"Oh, I was just thinking I might know someone who could help you with that desk. Emmett's brother Edward is a carpenter…designer type. He specializes in antiques. He's refinished a lot of Esme's old stuff." I could hear her flipping pages to what I'm sure was her address book.

"Oh yea? I thought he lived in New York."

"He just moved here actually, he got here last week. He's got plans to open his own place in about a month." Rose said.

"I wouldn't want to bother him Rose, I mean he just got here…" I took a drink of my ice water and eyeballed my new desk.

"I promise he wouldn't mind." She assured me.

XxX

Two days later I was just finishing throwing in a load of laundry when there was a knock at the door. I was expecting Edward today after Rose had set it up with him to check out my desk and see what he could do.

I wiped my hands on the thighs of my jeans and opened the door. _Wow. _To say he was handsome was a gross understatement. The man was gorgeous. Beautiful even. Tall, strong features, striking green eyes and a mess of light brownish red hair. His face looked a little scruffy like he hadn't shaved in a day or so.

"Hi, I'm Edward. You must be Bella." He said, reaching his hand to me. "I am." I smiled. His hand was warm and soft around mine.

I cleared my throat and took my hand back from his slowly. "I really appreciate you taking the time to check me out." I smiled…processed what I said and tripped over my words to correct myself. "NO! The desk…to check out the desk…not me…it's the desk that needs….checking out." I mumbled and turned quickly. _God I have to get out of here. _"Follow me." I said leading him to the living room.

I could hear Edward laughing behind me. _Fantastic. _"Here it is." I pointed to it and leaned against the wall. He crouched down and ran his hands over nearly every inch of the desk. You could tell he truly did have a great appreciation for antique furniture.

"This is a beautiful piece." Edward said. "It's your Grandmother's?"

"Um, _was_ my Grandmother's…my Nana's." I said softly. Edward stood to his full height and stepped toward me. He reached out and squeezed my hand gently, a small smile on his lips. "I'm sorry for your loss."

I swallowed down a lump of emotion and smiled back, nodding. "Thank you, Edward."

We chatted a bit longer about what I wanted to do with the desk and how I envisioned it turning out. He had brought everything he would need for transport and started wrapping it up in moving blankets to take out to his truck.

"So, I'm thinking a nice dark Mahogany stain with a coat or two of **varnish **and we should be all set…I can deliver it to you when it's all finished. Probably about a week." He said, scratching the back of his neck. I was standing outside by his truck, my hand held up shielding the sun from my eyes.

I nodded and licked my dry lips. "That sounds great, take your time though. I mean if you need more than a week, I'm in no rush. And you really are being too nice about doing this for me. Oh, I almost forgot…how much do I owe you? I want to make sure I get that to you as soon as possible."

He held his hands out and smiled. "No charge. Any friend of Rose's is a friend of mine."

"What? No!" I protested. He laughed and climbed into his truck, winking as he started the engine. "Bye Bella." He was gone before I could say anything else.

XxX

True to his word, not even a week later I received a call from Edward letting me know my desk was ready for me. I could feel the tears before I could stop them as I took it in. It looked incredible. Different yet the same. And even _more _perfect than before. I held my hands over my mouth and looked at Edward. He was standing awkwardly with his hands shoved into his pockets, looking slightly uncomfortable-at my tears, no doubt.

"Is it okay?" He asked.

"Oh my god, Edward…it's perfect!" I squealed and leaped at him, hugging him tightly in appreciation. "I love it. Thank you so much!" I whispered into his chest. I felt him chuckle and stepped back, feeling slightly embarrassed at my outburst. He touched my cheek and grinned.

"It was my pleasure." He cleared his throat a few times and chewed his lip nervously. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

He picked at an imaginary piece of lint on his shirt before glancing up at me. "Would you consider having dinner with me sometime?" He asked.

I felt my stomach flip and my heart do a weird squeazy thing as well. I smiled widely and touched his hand.

"Absolutely."

**XxX**


	13. June 15th

_**Hi all, hope you enjoy! I'm sorry if it seems it ended abruptly…the ending wasn't working with me lol**_

**XxX**

**Penname**: Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Multimedia Share: **Search Google or YouTube for one of the following words, then select a search result at random and write about it: Rain, illustrate, win

**I chose rain.**

**XxX**

I pulled on my purple wellies and black trench coat and tugged on my black and multi colored polka dot floppy hat. I walked out the back door of my little beach house and stood on the deck smiling. I loved the rain. I loved it more than the sun and wind and _anything._

I closed my door tightly and hopped down the porch steps to the sand. It was only lightly drizzling now, but the clouds coming closer looked like they held promises for something more. I never brought an umbrella with me on these little walks. I never saw much point. It became much to windy in a storm serious enough for one anyway, and they just ended up inside out.

I listened to the moist sand squish beneath my boots while I counted the little houses between mine and _his._ I always saw him when I walked. Sitting on his back deck with his feet up on the railing watching the water. He wore old looking jeans and a button up shirt; always in black. I liked the way he looked when he smoked his cigarettes. So relaxed and blasé.

I tried it once. Blowing the smoke out of my nose to look sexy. It was the first and last time I smoked. I coughed for thirty minutes and smelt like an ashtray.

I slowed my steps the closer I got. I could see the smoke already. I looked down at my wellies and took a deep breath. Just as I raised my head to take him in, there was a loud crack of thunder and the angry clouds opened up. I was immediately drenched! I could even feel the water pooling inside my boots. I looked straight up at the sky and glared. _You couldn't wait five minutes?_

I looked over to his patio. I could barely make out his silhouette through the wall of rain around me. He started moving, standing up and walking to the edge of his railing. His feet were bare…I think. He looked like he was waving his arms around and pointing. I cocked my head to the side and stared more intently at him. _What the heck was he doing?_

I heard his voice then, but the rain pelted so loudly I couldn't hear his words. He seemed frantic. Did he not want me near his house? It's not like he owned the beach…I could stand here if I wanted.

I was just about to give him a piece of my mind when something crashed into my back and swept me off my feet. One minute I was standing, the next I was under water. I could feel it dragging me out and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't scream, I couldn't cry out for help. I couldn't breathe.

I thrashed violently for the surface, when I opened my eyes I saw blackness and they burned from the salt water so I closed them again. I couldn't tell which end was up and I was panicking so badly I thought I was going to have a heart attack. That had to be a quicker way to die than drowning right?

My wellies felt heavy on my feet and I could feel myself going deeper. I instinctively gasped for air and inhaled a lung full of water. I felt like I was choking. My arms and legs slowly stopped moving and I wanted to move them so badly. I wanted to swim and pull myself out and I wanted to cry in sweet relief that I escaped this watery prison.

But I didn't and I floated somewhere in the ocean. Deep in the water alone. There were probably little fish sucking on my fingers and I couldn't even twitch them even an inch to ward them off.

I opened my eyes again and still saw nothing, and then the nothingness took me.

XxX

Warm hands? Warm hands, I think, were patting my face fervently. Perhaps it was a fish flipper, slapping me in the face? That made no sense. But neither did having thoughts when you were dead. Huh.

"Hey, come on, wake up! Open your eyes…" A masculine voice pleaded. Ok…fish can_not_ talk. Maybe this is what happens to people who swear too much and don't go to church. They die and go insane.

The hand-flippers were rubbing my arms and legs now. Something soft and thick was cocooned around me. I opened my eyes, facing to the left and everything was blurry. It took about a million blinks to focus and I saw the inside of a home. The carpet was cream colored and there was furniture. Chairs and couches and a TV.

"Oh, thank god." That same voice breathed out in relief. "I thought you weren't going to wake up."

I turned my head and looked into his face. Green. His eyes were green. He was so much prettier up close. I could smell a tiny hint of smoke. My eyes roamed over him more thoroughly and I saw he was soaking wet, like me. He didn't stand in the rain though. That only means one thing.

He saved me.

I swallowed painfully and took a deep breath, that immediately threw me into a coughing and choking fit. He pulled me to a sitting position and release my arms. I put my face in my hands and sobbed uncontrollably. The terror I had felt in the water and the thought that I would never make it out hit me like a battering ram and I cried so hard I thought my body was going to start convulsing.

Those warm hands, followed by warm arms enveloped me and stroked my hair, holding me to his chest. He shushed me and promised I was okay, that everything was okay. The scruff on his chin scraped against my forehead as he leaned back. My sobs had stopped but the tears continued to flow silently.

"Shh. Your alright, honey." He said softly, staring into my eyes. "What's your name?"

"Bella." I croaked, cringing at the sound of my voice. It was even more manly than his!

"I'm Edward." He smiled widely, showing his teeth.

I furrowed my brows and stared. How is it possible for a smoker to have such white teeth? I unconsciously reached out and touched one of his teeth with my pointer finger. He laughed and backed away a little. "What was that for?"

I swallowed, hoping it would make my throat sound better. "Your teeth are too white for a smoker." I grated out. It didn't help.

He furrowed his brow. "I think maybe you got jostled around a bit out there." he laughed softly.

"You want to tell me what you were doing out there?" He asked. Rubbing my arms for warmth again. "I like to walk in the rain." I shrugged.

"I've noticed." He said softly, standing up. "I'm sorry?" I asked, wanting him to repeat himself. "Uh, nothing. Come on, let's get you warm and dry. Which is not going to happen with this coat on."

He pulled me to my feet and my legs felt like Jell-o. He sat in front of me on the couch and rested my hands on his shoulders. One arm at a time I shrugged out of the coat and let it hit the ground, making a loud squishy sound. He was drying my legs when he looked up and froze. "What?" I asked and glanced down at myself. I wore nothing but a matching black lace panty and bra set. "Oh." I whispered. How had I missed that when I left the house?

He swallowed hard. "Yea…Oh." He stared at my face, and I could see him trying very hard to keep his eyes there.

"Well, at least it won't take long to dry off." I shrugged.

He groaned, finally letting his eyes roam my body. "I, uh, don't think it'll take long to warm up either."

**XxX**


	14. June 16th

**Short and sweet? I love reviews!**

**XxX**

**Penname**: Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Word Prompt: Slide

**XxX**

"You guys go ahead." I laughed waving my arm at my friends. They were coupling up to go down the **slide** at the little park we hung out at occasionally.

I sat on the roots of a large shade tree and leaned back against the trunk. "Come on, Bella! I'll ride down with you!" Emmett yelled from the top of the huge slide.

"No, really I'm fine." I giggled, watching as he and Rose slid down the long slide quickly. I was honestly surprised he actually fit on the thing. Alice and Jasper were about to go down when I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

I had been the fifth wheel in this group for as long as I can remember. It wasn't until recently that that fact actually bothered me. Rose and Emmett were married, Alice and Jasper were engaged. And I was _still _alone. I was beginning to think there was something wrong with me.

Even when us three girls went out to bars or clubs, they would both get hit on-with wedding and engagement rings in place. While I sat in the corner maxing out my visa on martinis.

I didn't know that I had been crying until I felt a warm finger swipe a tear from my cheek. I opened my eyes and jerked away. Who the hell was touching me?

"Why so down, Charlie Brown?" The stranger asked, running a hand through his unkempt brown hair. His green eyes looked…concerned. Huh.

"What? Nothing, nothing is wrong, I'm fine." I snapped at him, scooting a bit further away from him. He sat on the ground next to me, facing me. "Why do I not believe you?" He asked softly, squinting his eyes at me.

"How should I know why you think what you think? I don't even know you, and you don't know me so maybe you should stop making assumptions." I crossed my arms and turned away again, facing the swing sets.

Alice caught my eye, silently asking if I was alright. I nodded and looked at the ground, picking at the blades of grass.

The weird guy just sat there, but I could feel him staring at me. It literally took all I had not to punch him for being so nosey.

He started to ramble about things. Everything really. He even asked why I didn't go on the swing with my friends. And I told him the truth, the bitterness in me seeping out.

He pondered on that a moment before grabbing my hand and tugging me to my feet. "What are you doing?" I yelled, pushing at him.

"Edward." he said and dragged me behind him. "What?" I asked. He looked back at me and smiled. "I said my name is, Edward." He grinned.

You name is irrelevant! Why are you dragging me to the slide, I just told you-" He cut me off.

"Come on…." He trailed off, waiting.

"Bella." I huffed.

"Come one, Bella. It'll be fun." He took my hand again, a broad smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes and climbed the small latter in front of me. "You better be right."


	15. June 17th

**Hello! So I'd just like to say that this in no way is meant to offend pregnant women, it's just a silly exaggeration on their sometimes odd behavior and mood swings. Enjoy! **

**XxX**

**Penname**: Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M for language

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Word Prompt: Polish

**XxX**

Pregnant women are scary.

Especially pregnant women who are about a minute from giving birth and have taken to throwing things at you because they don't move so quick at the present time and cant catch you to hurt you by hand.

My wife, Bella is that kind of scary pregnant woman right now. We talk, she gets frustrated, then angry, then she cries because she feels bad that she yelled at me, then I laugh because her hormones are like a fucking roller coaster, then she gets mad again and throws shit at me. And depending on how heavy said shit is, she either stays mad or starts crying again because she feels bad.

It's been a rough couple of months.

My sister, Alice, and Bella have been best friends since me and Bella started dating. Alice wants Bella to be as happy and comfortable and humanly possible right now so she's been giving me pointers on things I can do to make Bella feel better.

Pedicures are on her list of the top five things she cannot live without. So I, with the help of Alice, have put together a little something to pamper my Bella with.

I put the lavender-vanilla foot soak in the bottom of the new foot bath I picked up and Bed, Bath and Beyond and filled it with almost hot water. I slowly carried the foot bath out into the living room where I already had a towel folded on the floor at the foot of her favorite recliner. After setting it up and plugging it in I went to go find my girl.

"Babe?" I called, heading toward the bedroom. I didn't see her in our room, but I heard a quiet sniffle coming from our bathroom just as I was about to walk away.

I pushed the door open slowly and saw Bella standing on the scale, head hung low and her shoulders shaking with her crying. I rushed to her side, thinking something had to be wrong.

"Baby, what's wrong? Is it the kid?" I asked, placing one hand on her belly and the other on her tear stained cheek. I searched her eyes and found sadness. It literally hurt my heart to see that look in her eyes.

"Yes…it's the stupid kid.." She choked out. I panicked a little inside and framed her face in my hands. "What is it, what's the matter?" I asked.

"It made me so ffaaatttt." She whaled, sobbing out loud now. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and pressed my lips to her forehead, cheeks and lips.

"Your not fat." I mumbled. "Your beautiful." She started shaking her head dramatically.

"I am fat, want to know how I know?" She sniffed, a slight quiver to her voice.

I raised my eyebrows, waiting for her reasoning. Which I knew would be ridiculous.

"'Cause I can't see the numbers." She showed me what she meant, standing properly on the scale and trying to peer around her round stomach. I laughed softly and stroked her hair.

"I have a surprise for you." I said, hoping to change the subject and drop the whole weight issue.

"Yea?" She asked, an excited sparkle in her eyes. "What is it?"

"Come, I'll show you."

I led her to the living room and couldn't help the smile the took over my face when she squealed in delight at the foot bath. "Oh my god, Edward, that looks amazing!" She said, clapping her hands together.

I helped her place her feet in the water once she was relaxing in the chair and turned on the bubbles. "Is it too hot?" I asked.

"Mmm no, it's perfect." She purred, leaning her head back against the chair, eyes closed.

I did a mental pat on the back and let her know I'd be back in a few minutes. I made her a glass of iced tea and grabbed a few extra towels.

"Where did you get the idea for this?" Bella moaned softly while I massaged the lavender-vanilla lotion into her feet. I shrugged. "I just know you love getting this stuff done and you haven't much felt like going out to do it in a long time so I wanted to do something special for you." I half lied, Alice didn't care if I took the credit anyway.

"Aww, your so thoughtful, honey. I love you." She moaned again as I put more pressure on her arches. "I love you too."

Next came the part I was most worried about. The **polish**. I had picked out a deep midnight blue that I knew Bella would love, and that I selfishly knew I would love on her.

She peeked down at me when she felt her foot get propped onto my knee. The winning smile I got made all of this effort more than worth it.

"Okay, try to hold still as much as possible so I don't end up painting your entire foot." I laughed. I was being one hundred percent serious though. I had never done this before and did not want to fuck it up after everything else went so well.

Turns out it was easier than I thought it would be. Kind of reminded me of when I used to paint those model race cars and airplanes as a kid. All it took was a steady hand and a little concentration.

I moved everything to the side and stood up, pulling the lever on the recliner to bring the leg up. "All done, gorgeous." I whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

She leaned forward and inspected her toes, wiggling them around. She turned to me and smiled, kissing my lips firmly. "Thank you, Edward." She sighed. It felt nice to have these relaxing moments with her. "You are more than welcome." I smiled, nuzzling her nose with mine.

She sniffled all the sudden and threw her arms around my neck, nearly suffocating me. "Your too good to me! I'm such a hormonal bitch!" She exclaimed, sobbing into my neck loudly.

I laughed and shook my head. Maybe I spoke to soon.


	16. June 18th

**I missed yesterday because I was out drinking dirty shirleys and loving it. I wanted to write this though so I figured better late than never ****J**

**XxX**

**Penname**: Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Dialogue Flex: "You're just a freshman." He pointed out.

**XxX**

Edward slammed his hand down onto his desk, shoving the other into his unruly hair. "Fuck this class." He snapped.

"It's not so bad." I mumbled, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose. Edward and I were both in Advanced Physics. A class that mostly Juniors or Seniors would take, so it made sense that Edward was in this class-seeing as he was a Junior. Me, though? I was a freshman. So being a freshman with the highest grade in the class made the other students have a lot of ill feelings toward me.

"For _you _it's not so bad, brainiac." He muttered, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and picking up his book. I tried to brush off the comment and look away before he could see the hurt in my eyes.

Yes, it was a harmless comment and was pretty mild compared to what some of the other students called me…but it still hurt my feelings. Edward was really the only upper classman that even gave two shits about me. In a purely platonic way, unfortunately. Which basically meant that he didn't really _like _me, but he didn't hate me.

I shrugged my backpack on and slung my book tote over one shoulder, staggering a little as I walked to the door. I heard Edward sigh from behind me. "Give me your bag."

"What? No, I'm fine." I said, opening the door to leave the class.

"Bella, the fucking bag ways more than you do. Hand it over." He pulled at the strap and I turned away, moving out of his reach.

"Maybe you should get a tutor for the class, you know to help you understand it better." I shrugged, changing the subject.

"A tutor? No, I'll just drop it and take it next semester or something. I'm over it." He said. He tried to sneak up behind me and grab my bag but I turned again, making him almost fall from losing his balance.

I giggled and pushed my glasses up again. "No, Edward! You can't drop the class, we're already half way through. That would be such a waste!" I complained. That was only half the reason the thought of him dropping the class. The other half and more prominent reason was because I wouldn't have a class where I could sit and ogle him anymore.

"Well, honestly Bella I don't see any other way I am going to pass…so that really seems to be my only option."

"I'll tutor you." I blurted, hoping he didn't catch my desperation.

He made a face. **"You're just a freshman." He pointed out.**

"So! You said so yourself that the class seems to be no problem for me…unless your afraid to be helped by a girl." I smiled and poked his side.

He coughed to cover his almost-squeal and gave me a light shove. "I am not afraid of having a girl help me. Please, sometimes I think you forget who your talking to. But, alas the answer is still no. I just really have no incentive to do it. Like I said, I'm over it." He grabbed my arm to halt my walking. "Now give me your bag." He growled.

I squinted my eyes at him. "On one condition." I said, with faux authority in my voice.

"And what's that?" He asked, one eye brow raised.

"You let me tutor you. You don't have to pay me, just…let me help you." I almost begged.

He sighed and glanced around, his hand still gripping my arm. "I don't know…"

"Please? You're my…friend…Edward, I don't want to see you fail." He grinned at the word 'friend' and rubbed his thumb against my arm.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yea, Okay."

"Awesome!" I said, handing him my book bag. I stared at him for a moment and pursed my lips. I could do this. I started walking again, mentally pulled up my big girl panties while glancing over my shoulder at him and said. "And don't worry Edward, I'll give you plenty of _incentive._" I winked.

He dropped my book tote and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

I gave myself a mental high five. _Yes!_

**XxX**


	17. June 19th

**Hi! I haven't had much time for pre-reading before posting so I hope it's okay. *Crosses fingers* Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

**XxX**

**Penname**: Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Multimedia Share:** Search Google or YouTube for one of the following words, then select a search result at random and write about it: Precedent, incubus, country

I chose **country**.

**XxX**

I sighed and pounded back my third beer. This was _so _not my scene. My buddy Jasper, who is from Texas, somehow got it into his head that I would love to come to some **Country** bar with him. Why did I go, you ask? Because I had no fucking choice! I didn't even know where the hell we were going until we got here.

To say I didn't fit in was a massive understatement. I was back alley grunge band with dirty hair, piercings and tattoos, doing shots off drunk girls cleavage; not Banjo strumming plaid shirts with cowboy boots and a southern twang.

"Stop mopin' and go ask one of those ladies to dance, Edward." Jasper nodded toward a table of girls all smiling and waving at us.

I slid my empty glass across the table and groaned. "I'm not fucking moping, idiot. I'm bored. This place is tired dude. And there's no way I'm getting up to do the two-step or some shit with these girls."

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "Then why don't you make yourself useful and go get us another round. I only got the last three." He joked, pushing me, almost making my chair tip over. _Jerk._

I made my way to the bar, sitting on the stool at the very end. The place was surprisingly pretty packed. The people around me left me a wide berth, criticizing my NIN shirt and tattered jeans. The seat next to me was empty even though some people were forced to stand due to lack of open chairs. No one wanted to sit bad enough to come near me.

I was beginning to wonder how long it would be till someone gave me the time of day so I could order when a voice interrupted me.

"What can I get you?" A petit brunette asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She had on a cream colored dress with the buttons at her chest undone exposing her amazing cleavage, and the thick ass leather belt around her waist made her tits look even bigger.

I closed my mouth and swallowed before I looked like one of those slack jawed horny wolves in cartoons, panting over the hot chick.

"Two beers." I said, letting my eyes roam her body again. She asked if some kind of beer was okay and I just nodded, too distracted by my perusal of her body to give a shit what she brought.

I watched her filling the glasses, her eyes locked on my full sleeves of tattoos. I couldn't tell whether she was interested or put off by them.

She swayed her hips on her way back to me, eyes locked on mine. "Anything else?" She asked, licking her lips. _Oh yea, definitely interested._

"Yea," I said, leaning forward flicking my lip ring with my tongue. She watched my lips, then my eyes and leaned forward as well. "Your name." I whispered.

She smiled and reached out, running a single finger from the crease of my elbow up to my palm, leaving a trail of fire in it's wake. I was instantly hard. "Bella." She said.

"Anything else?" She asked again, drawing random designs on my palm with her finger. "Your number?" I grinned, hoping to charm it out of her.

"Hm, I don't think your going to get that lucky tonight, buddy. Come back for more drinks and I'll think about it." With that she stepped away and went back to serving others there drinks.

I watched her for a few more minutes before adjusting myself and taking the beers back to the table where Jasper was waiting.

"Damn man, what took so long?" He complained, taking his beer.

"I got caught up." I said with a shrug and sat down. I could catch glimpses of Bella here and there when people got up or if the person sitting was rather short, otherwise she was pretty hidden since she was so short herself. And that just pissed me off. "You come here a lot, yea?"

"Yea, a fair amount. Why? The place finally growing on you?" He smiled.

"Ha, no, not so much the place as the people. What can you tell me about Bella?" I asked, still watching for a glimpse of her.

"Bella, huh?" He laughed. "Well, She's pretty nice. Sweet girl. Her Grandparents own this place. She used to waitress but some of the regulars can get a little handsy when they've had a bit too much, know what I mean?"

I gritted my teeth and nodded, pretty pissed at the idea of other guys grabbing at her ass and shit.

"Yea, so she felt more comfortable in the bar area. Turns out she has a knack for it, been doing it for nearly five years now." Jasper said, taking a drink of his beer.

"Anything else?" I asked, smiling when I thought of how Bella had asked me that twice.

"Like what?"

"Is she single?" I asked, draining half my beer. I figured the faster it was gone the sooner I got up there and consequently got her number.

"I think so." He eyed me.

"What?"

"Why do you wanna know, Edward?" He asked, pointing at me.

"Just curious." I shrugged. I gulped down the last of mine and stood up quickly. "Want another?" I asked, holding up my empty glass.

He looked down at his nearly full one and furrowed his brows. "Uh, no I think I'm alright."

I walked away before he could say anything else and sat where I had been before, still getting the side-eye from the other patrons.

She grinned at me and shook her head from the opposite end of the bar. She refilled a few glasses making her way down to me and got stopped, talking to some schmuck in a Stetson. Which was one of about half the guys in this place. Ha. I started tapping my foot, growing more impatient.

Finally she made it to me and slung a towel over her shoulder, leaning her elbows on the wood bar in front of me. "Back so soon?" She giggled.

"I'm _really_ thirsty." I waggled my eyebrows at her and smiled.

She shook her head and laughed out loud, the sound going straight to my cock. "Same thing?" She asked.

"Yep. I'd also like that number, if you don't mind." I winked.

She walked away without a word and filled a glass with the same Ale as before. She set it down in front of me. No Number. "Anything else?" She asked, mischief glinting in her eyes.

"You know what I want, Bella." I said, looking at her from under my lashes. That shit always got the ladies.

She gripped the front of my shirt and pulled me close, her cinnamon breath washing over my face. She brushed her lips across my cheek and stopped at my ear. "My shift is over at two a.m., wait for me." She kissed my cheek and stepped back, smiling. "If you want it bad enough, that is." She winked and walked away.

Well _fuck. _Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all.

**XxX**


	18. June 21st

**Hey hey! Hope it's okay! Don't forget about the Fandom gives back auction-Bid on your very favorite author. I am offering up a few fist come first serve short one shots for $5- and a few longer stories as well. Hope to see you there at www . thefandomgivesback . com**

**XxX**

**Penname**: Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Scenario: **You're alone, driving down a stretch of country road. You drive by a young, male hitchhiker, but do not stop. After a few more miles, you come upon another hitchhiker, and you swear he was the same one you passed the first time.

**XxX**

"Ugh, useless-useless-USELESS!" I growled, throwing my directions into the backseat of my car. I had been driving for god knows how long and _should _have reached my destination four hours ago. Mapquest is bullshit.

My parents owned a vacation type home in the middle of nowhere. The cabin was surrounded by trees and a lake and wildlife, and most importantly-no people. Which was exactly what I needed. To be alone, completely and utterly one hundred percent alone.

I turned the wheel slightly, heading around a curve and saw something out in the distance. A deer? No, too tall. I squinted my eyes and leaned forward, trying to make out what I was seeing. A bear? Too skinny….maybe it was Bigfoot! Hah, yea right.

"Is that a dude?" I asked myself. And sure enough, it was. I slowed down a tiny bit and looked at him as I passed. He was tall, maybe early twenties. He had on a pair of jeans and a black sweatshirt with the hood up, shielding the full view of his face from me. Creepy.

What the hell was he doing out here? Was he lost? But when I drove by, he didn't even look up…huh.

"Not my problem." I shrugged and continued on. A few miles later I had a sinking feeling that I wasn't really getting anywhere. Was it just me, or did these rocks and shrubs look familiar?

I reached over to grab my bottle of water, steering with my elbow as I opened it and took a drink. Just as I was setting it back down I saw it again…or _him_, rather. Was it seriously the same guy?

This one had reddish brown hair and ear buds in his ears, possibly listening to music. The clothes looked the same, and I could definitely tell he was in his early twenties now.

The question now is, what to do? Pull over and offer him a ride? Fuck, I mean…he didn't look creepy. _Doesn't mean he wont chop off your toes, _my inner voice warned me.

I slowed down a little bit, pulling to the shoulder. I stopped the car, making sure all door were locked and rolled down the passenger window about and inch.

The guy came walking over cautiously and pulled out his ear buds, leaning forward to look at me.

"You need help or something?" He asked. God damn he was pretty. But I fear he may be a little crazy too, I mean, why would I be the one needing help?

"Why are you asking me if I need help, when you're the one that's stranded?" I asked.

He laughed and shook his head. "Well, at least I'm not lost."

"What? I am not lost, why would you even say that?" I glared at him, leaning forward.

"Maybe because you've been circling the same area for over and hour now?" He laughed more, resting one arm on the roof of my car.

Nice. Well that explains why I saw him more than once…and why I haven't been getting anywhere. I scoffed, "It's not my fault these stupid mapquest directions arent worth shit."

"I'll make you a deal." He said, smiling widely at me.

"I don't make deals with strangers." I stated, staring at him. He stuck his pointer finger as far as he could through the window and wiggled it. "I'm Edward." He said with a grin.

I eyed his finger. "I'm Bella." I shook his finger and smiled.

"So, my deal?" He asked.

"I'm listening…" I said. Just because I knew his name didn't mean I could trust him.

"I'll give you directions, if you give me a ride. I know this area very well, and I could get you where you need to go…" He said, smiling widely.

"Why are you out here walking around?" I blurted, it was bugging me that I didn't know.

"My car broke down a couple miles where you came from, you probably drove right past it. My family has a vacation cabin that way, that's where I was headed."

I rolled the window down another few inches. "Where were you headed?" He asked me.

I sighed and stared at him for a minute. Really how harmful could he be? I reached back and grabbed the abandoned directions, handing then to him. "I don't know the house number but it's on that street. It's kind of…um, well it's a quiet neighborhood."

He laughed. "It's pretty fucking deserted. I didn't know there were any other houses in the area, though. Huh…anyway, you gonna let me in?"

"I…I mean, I just….'cause you, ya know…" I swallowed thickly and looked him in the eye. "Look, I'm not stupid. I don't want to die, I don't want to regret giving you a chance. I want to help you and I want your help, but I'm going to be a girl and admit to you that I'm pretty fucking terrified right now." I finished, feeling strongly like I was going to cry.

"Bella. I promise I won't hurt you. You don't have to give me this ride. But I want to help you too. Will it make you feel better if you took a picture of my driver's license and sent it to a friend or something?" He asked. The idea didn't sound half bad, but it made me feel mental to even consider it.

"Maybe you could just…promise?" I laughed. God my father would have my head for even _considering _this. Crap.

"Cross my heart, Bella. I promise." He said sincerely.

I took one last deep breath and released the locks, letting him in. He opened the door slowly and sank into the seat. He groaned out loud and leaned back into the seat. "God damn that's good."

I giggled and started driving again. "How long have you been walking?"

"Uh, maybe about four hours? I lost track. My phone died about an hour before the car did. Not exactly a stellar day." He sighed, buckling his seat belt and stretching his legs.

We drove in companionable silence, the only time either of us spoke was when he gave directions and I nodded or mumbled in response. I was trying not to think about how attractive Edward was. Now that I had relaxed and wasn't afraid he was going to make me into Bella soup I noticed what he looked like. Me likey!

The closer we got I started to recognize the area. It brought back so many memories of summers here as a kid. Playing on the tire swing. Swimming in the river. Hide and seek with the other kids.

"Almost there." Edward said, sitting up straighter.

"I haven't been here in so long." I said, glancing at him.

"Yea, me too. I wonder who's is newer. I just don't really remember 'neighbors' you know?" He leaned forward, rubbing his hands together.

"Yea, I know, me either." I pulled around one more curve and there it was. Just like I remembered.

"There it is!"

"That's it!"

Edward and I said in unison, both pointing at the same exact house. _Um. What?_

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"My thoughts exactly, you must be confused. This is my parent's place." He said, stepping out of the car.

"Yea right! This is _my _parent's place. I have the key right here! You must be misunderstood, it's dark out you just can't see it clearly." I argued.

"Oh, and you can? I'm sorry do you have some night vision I'm unaware of?" He said sarcastically.

He jogged up the steps, me hot on his heals. "Go ahead and try. The key won't fit!" I yelled.

"We'll see about that." He mumbled. Opening the fucking door. What the _hell?_

I grabbed his key out of his hand, matching the grooves to mine. They were exactly the same. Now I was seriously confused.

"What the hell is this about?" I asked no one in particular.

"I don't know." Edward said, walking around inside. "Who asked you?" I grumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your important conversation with yourself, Bella." He laughed, picking up a picture frame.

I flipped him the bird and went to investigate the opposite side of the room. "I just might, baby. I just might." He said under his breath.

I processed what he said and threw a throw pillow at him. "Pig."

He laughed out loud and walked toward me, holding the picture out.

"What is it?" I asked, taking the picture of a girl and boy, about six years old. She had a missing tooth and big brown eyes. He was lanky with large green ones, his skinny arms around the girl.

"Our history." He whispered.

"You know who I am?" I pointed at him.

He shrugged. "Why the hell didn't you say anything?" I yelled. Should I feel bad for not remembering him? Cause I kind of did.

He cringed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry. I was supposed to surprise you. Charlie told my dad you were coming."

"Charlie?" I screeched. "I don't even remember you. How do you remember me?"

He scoffed and shook his head. His hand reached out, his thumb grazing my chin. "Please, Bella. Like I could _ever _forget you."

**XxX**


	19. June 22nd

**Hello! This might seem a bit abruptly ended but this one had a word limit…sorry! Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing…I've neglected saying that but I really do appreciate it. RL is sucking out my soul and I'm almost always posting these late at night while fighting off sleep haha.**

**XxX**

**Penname**: Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Binding Blurb: **Write a blurb or a short entry, no more than 500 words on the following topic: Labor

**XxX**

I can do this.

I can do this.

I took deep breaths, shaking my hands at my sides as I made my way down the long hallway in the hospital.

I do this _every_day.

I can do this.

I was the top OBGYN in this hospital. I have delivered hundreds, hell _thousands _of babies. But the thought of watching Bella give birth to mine…had me feeling a bit nauseous.

I was just a few doors down from Bella's room when I heard her. At least I think I was her…it was either her or a fucking ogre. Yikes.

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS HE?" Bella screamed.

"He's on his way baby, don't worry." Charlie, Bella's dad cooed to her, obviously trying to comfort her.

I would have been there from the beginning but Bella went into **labor **while I was on shift. So I was late, and she was pissed.

"He should have been here….from the beginning." Bella gasped, followed by another string of curses and a scream.

I ran the rest of the way to the room and went straight to her side. "I'm here, baby. Sorry I'm late." I pressed several kisses to her face. She gripped my scrub shirt in her fists and pulled my face to hers, kissing me hard on the lips. "If you EVER do that to me again I will end you, buster!" She growled between her teeth.

I swallowed thickly and nodded. "Okay, baby."

Bella gripped my hand with one hand and the side bar of the bed with her other and screamed, loud. I think it might have been the loudest scream I ever heard out of a woman in labor. And to be honest, it kind of scared the shit out of me.

"Is she okay? Oh my god, Edward…can't you do something? You're the fucking Doctor!" Alice, Bella's cousin, yelled at me from across the room. "I'm not _her _Doctor Alice! And she's doing fine. How far apart are her contractions?" I asked, rubbing a moist cloth across Bella's forehead.

"A couple minutes, I guess." Alice shrugged. I rolled my eyes and was just about to pull my cell out when the Doctor ran in.

He got to work immediately, and within five minutes everyone but me and Bella's mom had been ushered out and the show was on the road.

Bella was a trooper, sure she was screaming like a banshee, but she had stopped threatening my manhood, literally, and was trying to focus on her breathing.

Which, apparently, I should have been doing. Bella was nearing her final push and I was nearly hyperventilating.

"Come on Bella, one more." The doctor encouraged. I watched closely as the doctor leaned back with a screaming, bloody bundle of joy. And then nothing.

Xx

"Pretty baby…such a pretty girl." I heard a sweet, far away voice. Bella. I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. I rubbed them and tried again. Damn. She really _was _a pretty baby.

"Welcome back, dude." Emmett, my brother, laughed, slapping my back. I was laying in the bed with Bella, who was holding the most perfect baby girl I had ever seen.

Bella smiled at me, her sweaty hair sticking to her forehead. "Say 'Hi' Daddy."

**XxX**


	20. June 23rd

**A bit of a dark ward…hopefully you all like. It's very short I know. I was in a bit of a rut today and it's a wonder I got this out hehe. It's dedicated to my lovely Nancy Pants! I love you pants. You are my muse.**

**Fandom gives back is getting together slowly…hopefully I can get my auctions up soon then I will put the link onto my profile page. I'll let you all know asap. Thanks for reading!**

**XxX**

**Penname**: Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Dialogue Flex: **"And where is evil located?" she asked.

**XxX**

"Hey, Bella, Sweetie?" Uncle Charlie called from his office.

"Yea?" She peaked around the door at him. It was nearly nine already, so she was getting her stuff together to head home.

"You think you could handle one more?" He asked, smiling sheepishly. "I was actually supposed to do it about an hour ago but I got caught up in all this paperwork, kid." He gestured his hand towards the large stacks of papers and envelopes.

Bella smiled and nodded. "No problem, Charlie." She grabbed the keys and went out to his truck that had the load already in it.

The paperwork said it was grain for the animals and it was being delivered to the Festival that was in town.

Bella was pretty exhausted but knew this one should be easy. Drop off the load, get a signature and get out of there.

The parking lot was almost deserted when she pulled in to the delivery area. She unloaded the ten fifty pound bags, getting quite winded in the process.

"Alright…now…where is everybody?" She said to herself, surveying the area, clipboard in hand. The overhead lights were still on so she began wandering around looking for someone, _anyone, _so she could get it signed and get out of there.

"Hello?" Bella called, leaning into an empty tent. The grounds were pretty eerie, and she could swear she heard noises…but couldn't find the source.

She shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around her middle. Out in the distance she saw a warm glow of light under the lip of a red tent. She headed closer to it, hoping someone would be inside.

She pushed the flap of the tent open and stepped inside. There were hundreds of candles glowing on various surfaces. The pungent smell of incense hung in the air. "Hello?" Bella called again.

"Step inside, my dear Bella." Bella swung her head around and saw a petit girl with spiky black hair, her small body wrapped in a brightly colored dress and thick costume beads. She was sitting at a small round table, three stacks of card sitting in front of her. "Come sit."

"Um, actually…I just need a signature. How do you know my name?" Bella asked, feeling a great amount of tension in her body.

"That's not important, love. Come sit. The papers can wait." The gypsy demands, pointing at the chair opposite her.

Bella bites her lower lip and walks slowly to the chair, lowering herself into it cautiously. "I really can't stay…" Bella whispers. She's really cursing Charlie for making her do this one. Is that how this girl knew her name? Maybe Charlie called and requested they mess with her?

"Focus, Bella. Take three cards please, and place them onto the table. Face up." The gypsy said, waving at the stacks in front of her.

Bella obliged and took the three cards. She didn't know what they were or what they meant. The gypsy stared at them and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples, then looking back to Bella, staring into her eyes. Bella gasped. She hadn't noticed the golden color of her eyes before.

The gypsy stared longer and longer. Bella felt increasingly uncomfortable and stood. "I'm sorry I have to go." She said abruptly and turned to leave.

"Be careful of the evil, love." The gypsy said flippantly, waving her hand at Bella.

Bella swallowed and looked back at her. **"And where is evil located?" she asked.**

"It's in the eyes, Bella. Always the eyes. Goodbye, love." The gypsy stood and walked toward Bella. She stopped in the center of the room and pulled a rope, the divider blocking her from view.

Bella rushed out of the tent, forgetting the clipboard unknowingly and running at full speed for her the truck. She lost her way three times and twenty minutes later she was still looking for it. She started to hyperventilate and tears pricked her eyes.

Five more minutes and there it was. _Thank god!_ Bella leaned her forehead against the truck and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"Forget something?" I smooth, masculine voice crooned. Bella gasped and wheeled around. She almost wanted to laugh…but couldn't find the humor after looking into his face. He was a Sad Clown. The thick paint around his mouth forming a deep frown down to his chin.

"I'm sorry?" Bella asked, leaning back into the truck.

The sad clown held out the clipboard to her. She glanced at him and saw it signed. "Thank you." She said softly, reaching out for it. She stepped closer to him and took the clipboard. She saw the clown clench his jaw, nostrils flaring.

Bella grabbed the board and tossed it into the truck, smiling at him. "Thank you…your really a lifesaver!" Bella exclaimed, smiling widely at him.

He looked straight at her then and she stumbled back at the glowing red in his eyes. "Oh, I wouldn't say that." He said, and then he lunged.

**XxX**


	21. June 24th

**Please forgive any errors. I wrote this half asleep. I am still half asleep lol.**

**Penname**: Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Word Prompt: Barrier

**XxX**

I sipped my drink slowly, eyeing the curtain barrier blocking the backstage area. It was the one thing blocking me from what I wanted most, well that and the huge body building security guard in front of it.

My one goal tonight was to get behind that damn curtain. What is behind that curtain, you ask? It just so happens to be the sexiest, most soulfully amazing and completely arousing Edward Mason. He was a local solo act that I had been secretly stalking from club to club for the past six months.

The first time I saw him was when I foolishly subjected myself to a blind date. The first real date I had had in years, it was a complete train wreck. Especially considering the moment I heard his voice I froze, tuned everything else out, including my date, and found the face of the man I would dream about from that night on.

Edward was the object of desire for almost every woman to feast her eyes on him. It was only crazies like me that went to every damn show he did, hide at the bar and drink away my sorrows on Vodka Cranberries.

Tonight was going to be different. Because tonight was the night I was going to sneak backstage and speak with him for the first time. I just had to figure out a way past the giant and I would be golden.

I watched the security guard closely, checking for signs of weakness. He seemed to be eyeing some leggy blonde at a table near him. I stood from the bar stool and drained my glass, setting it gently on the bar so as to not attract attention to myself.

I thought I looked pretty inconspicuous in my skinny jeans, chucks and a black hooded sweatshirt. I was hoping against hope that he wouldn't notice me and I could slide right in behind him. When I got within ten feet of the curtain he put his full attention on me. _Fuck._

I wonder if a lot of people try to sneak back and see Edward. Hell, he probably had a group of girls in there already with him. I shuddered and tried to pretend he was saving himself for me and no other girl had even so much as kissed him. _Ha! I was so delusional._

I shoved my hands into my pockets and leaned against the wall. He was still watching me with a skeptical eye. I tried not to make full eye contact with him, knowing I would give myself away immediately if I did. Ten minutes later I was about to give up and just go home when there was a commotion on the opposite side of the stage.

Three drunk guys were trying to climb up the side of the stage, laughing and cursing as they went. Big guy cast one last glance at me and ran to stop the three stooges from getting on the stage and inevitably getting hurt.

I knew my opportunity when I saw It. Shit. I'm no fool.

I booked it, running as fast as I could, flying through the curtain and down the hall. I entered the first unlocked door I could find and quickly shut the door behind me. I hadn't been paying attention to anything that may have been written on the doors, so I had no idea where I was.

I heard quiet voices coming from outside the door and hid as best I could behind a tall rolling suitcase.

"I haven't seen anything outa whack thus far, but I'll keep an eyes out, Em. Thanks man." I heard Edward's voice, slightly muffled from being on the other side of the door.

When the door knob turned I finally put two and two together and realized I was in Edward's dressing room. _Lovely._

I ducked down further, hoping to keep from being seen. I was trying to be as quiet as I could, but EDWARD FREAKING MASON was less than five feet to me.

I could smell him he was so close. All man and musky.

Edward's jeans appeared on the ground next to me and I almost gasped out loud. He was undressing? A shirt followed, as well as his wife beater and shoes. I wanted so badly to peak around the luggage and look at him I was nearly clawing at the back of the suitcase.

My balls kicked in a bit and I chanced a glance at him. My jaw dropped when I saw the lines of sweaty muscle and sinew. I was salivating so much it was disgusting, but I couldn't look away. There was a line of dark hair that went straight down to his boxers, that were slung so low I could also see the top of a bush.

Why does he have to be _so _good looking, I thought to myself. It really wasn't fair.

Once he had on a new pair of jeans I could finally jumpstart my brain and try to think of a way out of here. I know, I know. The whole breaking in was to get in here, and now that I was…well I was speechless.

Edward padded barefoot over to his small closet and started flipping through some clothes. I decided now would be as good as any time to get away. Edward was holding up two shirts out in front of him, most likely trying to decide which one he should wear.

I started crawling toward the door. I got no more than two steps when he spoke directly to me.

"So, which one do you like best?" Edward asked in a playful tone. I glanced up at him wide eyed and he smiled from ear to ear.

I sighed and fell back onto the floor. _Fuck. Caught red handed._

**XxX**


	22. June 25th

**This was supposed to be funny….ended up sad…lol I like it either way, hopefully you do to :)**

**REMEMBER! Bidding for the fandom gives back starts TOMORROW…or tonight at midnight…I think…the link to my auctions is on my profile page! Thanks for reading!**

**XxX**

**Penname**: Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Word Prompt: Tar

**XxX**

I was just finishing with up with my essay for English class when my bedroom door slammed open. I jumped and almost fell out of my chair at the loud noise.

"What the fuc…." I trailed off as I took in the person at my door. Bella was standing there visibly shaking. Her eyes were wet and red-rimmed, her arms wrapped around her soft middle, and she was covered in something gooey and feathers. _What in the hell happened here? _She looked like she was **tar**red and feathered.

"Bella?" I said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said, walking past me and into my bathroom. She slammed that door too and locked herself in. Not thirty seconds later I could hear her sobs, and I knew I would be kicking somebody's ass this week. Again.

Bella wasn't the thinnest of girls, and this fact make her _extremely _self conscious. It also made all of the assholes in school want to pick-pick-pick at her until she was a sobbing mess, unable to even leave the fucking house. I had befriended her immediately when I moved here sophomore year. And now as seniors we were best friends.

"Bell…please let me in. You don't have to tell me what happened…I promise." And I did. Because it didn't really fucking matter _what _happened, it was really more important to know the _who-_and I already did. Some people never learn.

I leaned against the door, tracing my fingers over the grooves in the wood. I could hear her quiet sobs and staggered breathing. It physically hurt my heart to hear her like this, and I knew it would be worse when she opened the door. I was like…Momma bear status with this girl. I wanted to do everything in my power to keep her from harm-physical or emotional.

Bella didn't know, well…maybe she did but I had already been suspended from school six times and served lord knows how many detentions in the past two years from kicking certain peoples asses for messing with her. I always lied to her about the reason for the fights, she didn't want anyone to protect her. I had a feeling deep down she knew the reason, she just never let on.

I heard the soft click of the lock and was in the bathroom immediately. She was curled into herself in the corner on the floor, tears all over her face and shirt. I kneeled next to her and wrapped my arms around her. "No." She pushed me away weakly. "You'll get all sticky." She sniffled.

"I don't care." I pulled her closer to me, sitting my ass down and dragging her to my lap. She immediately tensed and tried to get away from me. "No, Edward. I'm too heavy, I'll squish you."

I rolled my eyes and pulled her to me. "Shut up Bella, you will not." She eventually relented and molded into me. "Charlie at work?" I asked softly.

She nodded and sniffled some more. Bella didn't like to go home when it was just her mom there. Renee may have been her mother biologically, but beyond that she was useless. She thought her daughter was an embarrassment because she was a little chubby. Always degrading her and putting her down, even in front of other people. Which is probably why half of Forks High thinks it's a-ok to pick on her. News flash mother fuckers-NOT okay.

"Edward?" She whispered into my neck. I swallowed hard and hoped to god she didn't feel what being this close to her did to me. "Yea?"

"W-why…"

"Why what, sweetheart?"

"Why do they hate me so much?" She choked out with a sob and gripped my shirt tight in her little fists.

I squeezed my eyes shut and swallowed down the ball of emotion stuck in my throat. I swear to god I was gonna serve life for making these assholes pay.

I stroked her hair, it was matted with what looked like corn syrup and had feathers stuck all in it.

"They don't matter, Bella. Don't you believe a single thing they say. You're wonderful and perfect. They are ignorant and stupid and pathetic." I growled.

She leaned back and looked into my face, her eyes bloodshot from crying. "How can I _not _believe it when my own mother feels that way about me too?" She hiccoughed and shook her head.

I just shook me head and slid her off my lap. Sometimes there was no use in arguing. She was very stubborn. She watched me closely, curling into herself again.

I crawled to the large tub and turned on the water, putting in her favorite freesia bubble bath. I turned it off when It was nearly full, standing and pulling her to her feet as well. "Get in, I'll be right back." I said, squeezing her hand.

After grabbing a few towels I knocked twice and walked back into the bathroom. She was in the tub, bubbles up to her chin. Her hair looked clean and there were feathers floating in the water. I dropped the towels on top of the counter and kneeled next to the tub.

"Your still all sticky." She touched my shirt with her sudsy finger and smiled sadly.

I shrugged. "Eh, it's okay." I smiled.

I scooted as close to her as possible outside of the tub and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, laying kisses all over her wet hair and forehead.

"It's going to be okay, Bell. I promise."

**XxX**

**Just a little fyi...this little ditty may or may not tie into a fic i plan on starting hopefully next month...details to come soon ;)**


	23. June 26th

**I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading! Just another friendly reminder that the Fandom Gives Back 2 is now available to take your bids! Link is on my profile, so go and bid on your favorite authors, I know I will!**

**XxX**

**Penname**: Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Word Prompt: Steam

**XxX**

I threw my towel down onto the bench in the locker room. _Fuck_ this was a long day. I went into being a yoga instructor thinking it would be really fun, considering I loved doing it so much with my mother. Boy was I wrong. I mean, I liked doing it, but these women were so fake and pretentious. And the men, god I'm not even going there.

I rubbed my neck while opening up my locker. I undressed and wrapped a towel around myself, a good **steam **in the Sauna sounded incredible. No matter how many of the advanced classes I had done, I always ended up feeling tense.

Although truthfully I couldn't attribute _all _of my tension to the class. Edward was the major cause. He was one of the personal trainers here at the gym and he was also the sexiest, most incredible man I had ever met. I'd been working with him for nearly two years now and was still unable to muster up the courage to say anything more than a 'Hello' in a hallway.

The gym was already deserted so I dropped the towel and lounged back in the sauna, completely naked. It felt amazing.

"Oh shit, fuck. Oh god, I'm sorry." I jumped at the voice and opened my eyes, covering myself reflexively. "I didn't see anything…well, I didn't see much…" Edward said, his bare back to me, only a towel around his waist.

Holy shit! Edward saw me naked, cue the mortification now! Edward had one hand gripping his towel and one over his eyes. "I'm covered." I said quietly.

Edward turned, slowly unsheathing his eyes. "Bella, I'm sorry I thought everyone had gone home…I can go. I didn't mean to just walk in…well I _did_, but I didn't intend for you to be there. Crap.." I held up my hand halting his rant.

"It's okay Edward, really…stay. I don't mind." I said. Inside I wanted to die. I don't know how I got the words out without stuttering or nervously laughing. My voice had been surprisingly calm.

"Are you sure?" He asked, stepping toward the bench a few feet from me.

"Absolutely." I smiled, tucking the towel tightly under my arms.

Edward smiled back at me and dropped his towel before taking a seat. I dropped my jaw, my eyes feeling like they were going to fall out of my head. What the hell is he doing? He's naked…Edward is NAKED. Holy shit. I can _see _Edward's penis…fuckin-a.

"Um…what are you…" I trailed off.

Edward turned to me. "Everything okay?" He asked as though it was completely normal for him to sit in front of me naked.

I struggled to keep my eyes on his, I did, but my eyes betrayed me and wandered. Down his muscular chest and right to his cock. And my god, what a cock it was. He was hard, which was obvious and god damn he was big. I thought that as a man got older they were supposed to point up and rest against there abdomens, but his was basically saluting straight out.

I heard his throat clear and realized I'd been staring at it for way longer than could ever be considered normal. Shit. I looked back to his face immediately.

"Is this okay? I mean I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything…" He said, gesturing to his lap.

I shook my head. "No, no it's fine! Really, I was just…surprised…you know." I stuttered.

"If you're sure." He shrugged.

"I am." I said, nodding.

I closed my eyes again and leaned back, trying to pretend I was alone again. I could not get the image of the incredible naked man a few feet to my right out of my head.

"You know you could take yours off too…if you want." Edward all the sudden whispered, his lips grazing my ear. I did _not _expect him to be so close.

I turned and looked at him as his fingers started to graze the edge of my towel around my breasts. I couldn't move to even stop him.

When I didn't say anything or make a move to stop him he took that as a green light and dropped my towel down, leaving me as bare as him.

He touched my stomach, making it clench in anxiety. "What do you want, Bella?" He asked, taking my breast in his hand, squeezing the nipple.

"You." I whimpered as he pressed his lips to mine. I accepted him immediately, kissing him back with fervor. His tongue was hot and heavy in mouth and I could not believe this was happening. He gripped my hips in both hands and pulled me to straddle his lap.

One hand was clamped down on my ass, his other caressing my breast. My moans were growing embarrassingly loud, and he wasn't being much better.

"I am so fucking glad you said that." Edward growled, and I knew my night was just about to get _way _better.

**XxX**


	24. June 28th

**Hello! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget the Fandom Gives Back Auction, link on my profile! Thanks for reading!**

**XxX**

**Penname**: Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Dialogue Flex: **"I won't have it!" she scolded.

**XxX**

"I don't care Edward. She is not coming here!" Bella yelled at me, slamming the oven door shut.

"Bella, come on. I don't see what the big deal is. She doesn't have any family here. She just wants a little company." I all but begged.

She screwed up her face and shook her head. "You know. I _really _cannot even begin to see how that is my problem!" Bella growled back at me.

I leaned against the door frame, watching her mash potatoes with great violence.

"Tanya just-" I started.

"Don't! Don't you say her fucking name to me Edward! I don't care if she's your partner on this project. I don't care how helpful she is, or the time she is saving you by doing more than her share. I really don't. I don't like her, I never did. She spends all this time trying to look perfect to you so she can win your over with her stupid strawberry hair and huge fake boobs. I probably shouldn't be surprised that she's trying to weasel herself into our family time too!" Bella was red in the face from yelling.

I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe she thought that shit. "That is bullshit! She doesn't want me anymore than I want her Bella! I cannot fucking believe that _you _of all people would think that!"

"And what the hell is _that _supposed to mean?" She yelled, throwing her arms up.

"Your not like this Bella, this is not you! You are _supposed _to be my sweet and accommodating wife. You treat people nicely, and fair! That is not what your doing right now." I argued.

"I don't care!" She screamed, throwing a ceramic bowl to the ground. **"I **_**won't **_**have it!" She scolded.**

I jumped back and held my hands out. "What the hell was that for?" I bellowed, kicking a large chunk of bowl.

Her response was interrupted by a soft knock on the front door. I heard it creak open slowly.

I glanced behind myself and saw Tanya walk up to the doorway I was standing in, holding a foil covered pan. She looked up at me and smiled, as though I was the only person in the room. "Hi Edward. Thanks so much for inviting me, I know I'm a little early…hope that's okay!"

I heard a loud scream just before I looked up and saw Bella running full speed toward Tanya, fingers extended out like claws.

**XxX**


	25. June 29th

**Hey Hey! So is everyone like beside themselves in excitement for the movie tonight? I know me too! Haha. My friends and I are seeing the Trilogy, it's going to be awesome!**

**Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

**XxX**

**Penname**: Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Word Prompt: Rocket

**XxX**

"This is gonna be AWESOME!" Emmett bellowed, clapping his hands together. Rose and I met each others eyes, both rolling them.

"Fuck yea it is." Edward grinned, taking one of the bags of fireworks.

The guys had gotten there hands on some illegal fireworks the past weekend, including bottle **rockets, **and were beyond psyched to use them.

I was still convinced someone was going to lose a finger. Or at the very least end up with third degree burns.

The four of us drove out to a remote location in the desert to set them off without getting the cops called on us. Good thing Charlie hadn't asked me what we were all doing for the fourth of July, I could never lie to him.

Alice, Edwards cousin, and her boyfriend Jasper were also supposed to be meeting us out here. Rose and I had set up the chairs and laid out some Astroturf so that we wouldn't be walking around in the dirt. Rose's idea, not mine.

The guys brought a small BBQ as well to make hotdogs and burgers for all of us. We were all having a great time, Alice and Jasper had shown up shortly after the food was done cooking.

Once the sun started to set, was when I really started to get worried. The mischievous look on all three guys faces was bad news.

Rose, Alice, and I moved our chairs several feet back, even though the guys insisted everything would be fine.

"Right Emmett, like I'm going to trust the three drunken stooges with explosives. Not likely." I snarked.

"Who's drunk?" Jasper slurred, and promptly stumbled, falling on his ass in the dirt.

We all laughed, except me. I was way to paranoid to find it that amusing.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked Edward, tugging on his shirt sleeve. "If you blow off one of your testes I may have to leave you for someone else." I grinned. He looked at me in shock, then smiled when he saw my grin.

"It'll be fine baby, don't worry." He kissed my mouth, softly at first. I gripped his neck, dragging my nails across his scalp and deepened the kiss. He tilted his head to the side, sucking my tongue into his mouth. His hands ran down my back, sliding into my back pockets in my jeans and squeezing my ass.

I was just getting really into it, moaning and all when I heard a few throats clear.

"So, uh…if you two are through sucking face, we could start the show!" Emmett laughed.

I gave Edward one more chaste kiss and retreated to my seat with the girls. "Has anyone checked where the closest ER is?" I laughed.

Emmett waved me off and bent down, sticking a rocket into the ground and taking out a long lighter. "Ready?"

"Do it, man!" Jasper cheered, still sitting in the dirt.

Emmett lit it and ran back as fast as he could. Everyone Oooh'ed and Aaaahh'ed at the display, it really was pretty impressive.

They continued on that way for over an hour. The bright colors in the sky reminded me of real fireworks, like at a theme park or something. They were incredible.

I got up and went over to the truck to grab a few blankets for us, the wind had picked up and it was freezing!

On my way back I heard the loudest, most high pitched scream I had ever heard. I immediately thought maybe Rose or Alice were hit my a rogue firework. I ran back as fast as I could to see Emmett hunched down on the ground, gripping his crotch tightly.

"What the hell happened?" I yelled.

Edward giggled and threw his arm around my shoulders. "Let's just say we should've double checked on where that ER was."

**XxX**


	26. June 30th

**Last one! I hope you all had as much fun with these as I did! I won't be doing the prompts for July because I intend to focus my efforts on a real story! So put me on Author Alert if you already haven't so you don't miss it! Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed, it means the world to me! Muah!**

**XxX**

**Penname**: Jburdick

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt:** Jalopy

**XxX**

"Bella?" I heard Edward call as he walked in the front door. I was just finishing up some dishes and he was coming in from a long day of work.

"Kitchen." I called, rinsing the last few cups and drying my hands off. Strong arms circled my waist from behind, moist lips attaching themselves to my neck.

"Mmm, I missed you." Edward sighed into my hair.

I giggled and rubbed my hands over his that rested on my belly. "I missed you too, honey."

"How was your day?" He asked, turning me in his arms to face him. Before I could answer his lips were on mine, hands wandering until my nipples were being pulled gently and a hardness was pressed in between my thighs.

After several minutes of our heated embrace I leaned back against the kitchen counter, his arms still holding me strong. "It was great. Dishes and laundry…So much fun!" I laughed, teasing. I was currently on an LOA, seeing as Edward's and my first child was almost here.

"I have a surprise." Edward grinned, rubbing soothing circles on my swollen belly.

"I hate surprises." I grumbled. "I think you'll like this one. At least I hope." He said, tugging me behind him toward the front door.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You'll see…the surprise is outside." He answered.

I stopped short when I saw some…_thing _in the driveway. "What the hell is _that?_"

I gaped at the large multicolored rusted monstrosity in disgust.

"_That _is a classic!" Edward approached it and ran his hand over the hood, flecks of paint and rust floating in his wake. _Classic or Crappy?_

"It's a **Jalopy**!" I almost yelled, taking a step back from it. Just the thought of standing too close to it grossed me out, and he was touching it! Ugh.

"What?" Edward sounded shocked. "This car is incredible, Bella. She just needs some tender loving care. But she really has great potential."

"Yea, as recycled metal!" I yelled, resting my hands on my belly.

Edward stepped toward me and reached for my face. I ducked and stepped away from him. "Can you please wash your hands before you touch me?" I asked, still disgusted.

"Bella there's nothing on the truck that can hurt you. Your being overly dramatic."

"No I'm not! I'll probably get trichinosis if I even stand too close to it." I cringed.

"You get that from Pork, Bella." Edward sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yea, well….I'm sure there has been some on it at some point." I argued.

"What are you even going to do with this…_thing._" I asked, peeking around him at it.

"Restore it. I think it'll be fun, a cool project for the summer." He shrugged.

"Restore it? Edward you can't even change the windshield wipers without help. How the hell do you plan on restoring a piece of shit car?" I put my hands on my hips and cocked an eyebrow at him.

Edward twisted his lips to the side, contemplating what I said. "I'll have help." He nodded and smiled.

"From who?"

"Jake…or Emmett. They know their stuff. And I can change windshield wipers Bella…I only had trouble that one time because…I…well they didn't fit right." He reasoned with me.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Jake or Emmett? Really?"

"Yea…why?"

"They know about as much about cars as our unborn child!" I said, shaking my head.

I stormed back toward the house, Edward yelling his objections from behind me.

It was going to be a _long _summer.

**XxX**


End file.
